Vampire Knight Hunter's Heart
by vampiresca17
Summary: una nueva cazadora y alumna llega a la vida de nuestro cazador zero kyriuu quien sera esta chica, hara que el olvide por completo a yuuki. Entren y leanlo dejen comentarios/ Mpreg pero mas adelante
1. Prologo

**Vampire****Knight****Hunter****'s Heart.**

**Describcion._ una nueva cazadora y alumna llega a la vida de nuestro cazador zero kyriuu quien sera esta chica, hara que el olvide por completo a yuuki. Entren y leanlo dejen comentarios/(Mpreg pero mas adelante)**

**Clasificacion: Romance/Misterio/Drama/Angustio/Muerte de personaje…etc.**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Aquí les traigo otra de mis historias pero se imaginaran que en este caso una nueva cazadora llega a la academia por accidente bueno ya lo veran léanlo para descubrilo dejen opiniones al final con rewien plis…**

_**Prologo…**_

_Yo iva corriendo sin rumbo yo tenia toda mi ropa machada de sangre con un arma a la mano ya no sabia donde iva cuando me encontre sola completamente sola eso pensanba pero de un momento a otro ya me perseguían personas unos vampiros eran 5 yo solo seguia corriendo por huir habia dejando todo atrás a mis padre y mi hermano alex…ya habia ido muy lejos desde donde mi hermano me habia dejado y me habia dicho a donde correr pero yo no sabia que lugar era al cual iva…recuerdo aquellas p__alabras que mi hermano me decia…_

_-__Tienes que huir ve corre hacia esa direccion-me decia mi hermano señalando todo derecho hacia donde debia correr_

_-__Pero tú que haras Onii-sama-preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos ya que no queria dejar solo a mi hermano._

_-__Yo me quedare a distraerlo vete no se que es lo que quieren pero algo quieren de ti…ve busca a tu padrino Yagari Toya el te ayudara en esto el te podra proteger algo que yo no pude hacer-me dijo abrazandome lo mas fuerte que pudo como dandome a entender que era un adios definitivo me solto y extendio su mano hacia mi dandome un arma la cual era de mi padre la cual es de cazadores se llamaba __**Bleeding heart**____la tomo antes de salir de la casa_

_-__Alex no podre hacer este yo sola…no quiero…te necesito a ti y a nadien mas…porfavor no te apartes de mi lado hermano-ella lloraba con suplica para que no la abandonara pero lo unico que hizo su hermano fue besar su frentey decirle-Mi querida hermanita Alice adios promete que sobreviviras- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el salio corriendo hacia la otra direccion que no era y yo hacia donde el me habia dicho…_

_Ahí estaba yo Alice una chica de 16 años de edad corriendo sin rumbo como ya habia dicho me detuve para dispararles a aquellos vampiros de los 5 que eran solo quedaban 2 segui con mi camino y llegue hacia un lugar donde habian barrotes y solo salte para entrar, habia un bosque y yo corri para ver que encontraba al final pero fue cuando me habian enboscado los 2 vampiros un adelante y otro atrás comenze a pelear ya que tenia practica con esto dispare al primero que tuve enfrente y desaparecio solo fantaba uno intente defender pero las fuerzas me fallaron ese vampiro aprovecho y me quito el arma de un manotazo yo lo golpe haciendo que callera al suelo pero en ese instante tropeze estubo apunto de alcanzar mi arma de no ser por ese maldito vampiro mi pie lo agarro y me jalo con su fuerza yo lo intente patear cuando aquel alzo su mano tenia sus afiladas uñas y las incrusto en mi hombro perforandome yo solo gritaba, lloraba y pedia ayuda pero llego un momento en el cual me puse a pensar "nadien no podra ayudarme…lo lamanto…papá, mamá…Alex-oniisamano cumplire mi promesa" ese vampiro ya estaba sobre mi cerre mis ojos para que me diera el ultimo golpe pero nunca llego ya que escuche un disparo y los abri ese vampiro ya no estaba desparecio en esa nube de polvo; me levante como pude y vi a un chico de cabello platiado con ojos amatis tan profundo tenia un extraño tatuaje en el cuello y tenia un arma en la mano una pistola intente hablar pero un nudo en mi gargante me lo impedia fue cuando volvi a caer aun tenia mis ojos entrecerrados para ver si aquel chico me ayudaria o me dejarlo solo lo vi cuando se cerco iva a tocarme pero para mi después de eso todo se volvio negro obscuro como aquella noche en la cual cambio mi vida por completo…_

**Notas al final del capitulo…**

**Que les parecio se que es raro esto pero a medida que valla avanzando la historia todo ira dando orden **

**¿Quién ser aquel chico que ella describio?**

**¿Por qué aquellos vampiros la preseguian?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Capitulo 1._ Me llamo Alice Himitsu… y ¿tu?...**


	2. Capitulo 1 Me llamo Alice Himitsu… y

**Capitulo 1._ Me llamo Alice Himitsu… y ¿tu?...**

**Describcion._ una nueva cazadora y alumna llega a la vida de nuestro cazador zero kyriuu quien sera esta chica, hara que el olvide por completo a yuuki. Entren y leanlo dejen comentarios/(Mpreg pero mas adelante)**

**Clasificacion: Romance/Misterio/Drama/Angustio/Muerte de personaje…etc.**

**Parejas: ****ZeroxOC****,**** kanamexOC entre otras**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Otro capitulo mas de esta historia disfrutenlo…**

_Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos de que si ella regresaria cada pensamiente que tenia de ella era de odio porque me sentia traicionado de por vida ya que ella se fue con su amado Kaname Kuran cuando se fue junto a su amado yo me senti destrozado pero eso no evito que yo siquiera con mi trabajo__ de guardian de la Academia Cross pero un pequeño grito me saco de mis pensamiento era un grito de auxilio fui hacia donde lo escuche y ahí estaba una chica que estaba apresada por un maldito vampiro ella simplemente re retorcia de dolor ya no sabia que hacer, yo en cambio saque mi arma y le dispare ella al percartarse de eso me vio con esos ojos cafes obscuros tenia una cabellera de color negra como la noche toda su ropa bañada en sangre se levanto como pudo pero a tan solo de dar un paso se desmayo ahí mismo me acerque a ella y vi su herida profunda que atrabezaba su hombro la carge como pude al igual agarre el arma que estaba cerca pero en ese momento senti un fuerte ardor en mi pecho pero se debia al olor a sangre de aquella chica a caso era tan deliciosa…deje de pensar en eso y me fui lo mas rapido a donde mi maestro y el director pudieran ayudarla; al llegar los dos hombres hablaban en la oficina de un asunto importante…_

_**En la oficina del director…**_

_-Pero han tenido alguna novedad de que fue lo que ocurrio en esa casa- pregunto un hombre de cabellos amarillo con unos lente y una pequeña manta enredado alrededor de su cuello y hombros ese era Kaien Cross_

_-No ninguna por ahora pero me preocupa mas ella Alice no he sabido nada de ella-dijo un hombre de cabellos negros con un parche en un ojo y sombrero ese era Yagari Toya_

_-T e ayudare a buscar pistas de ella pero su hermano y padres estan…- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a zero con una chica en brazos toda bañana en sangre los hombres se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por tal escena…_

_- ¡Kyriuu-kun! ¿Qué fue lo que paso porque esta esta chica asi?_

_- La encontre cerca de las rejas que estan alrededor de aquí ella iva a morir de ser por mi que la salve un Nivel E la iva a matar-dijo el pero se percato de la mirada de su maestro en ese momento- ¿Qué ocurre maestro?-dijo y su maestro se acerco a ellos…_

_- Kaien es ella la chica que te dije Alice Himitsu es ella pero no pense que sobreviviera tenemos que ayudarla rapido-dijo el hombre con tono de preocupación kaien solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-Kyriuu-kun lleva a la chica a tu cuarto para que a revisen enseguida __yagaria lleva algunas vendas porfavor enseguida-le dijo al del parche para ir corriendo mientras zero llevaba a la chica a su cuarto la recosto en la cama y entro yagaria con vendas y un poco de alcohol para aplicarselo le pidieron a zero que saliera mientras yagaria ayudaba a cross a curarla pasaron como 15 minutos y salieron del cuarto dejandola descansar…_

_**En el cuarto de zero…**_

_-al parecer hasta manaña por la mañana despertara-dijo cross mientras veia a zero que solo vei por la ventana __–no te preocupes estara bien-le dijo al chico, saco de la bolsa de su camisa una pistola que ella misma tenia leyó lo que decía y se la entrego a yagaria para que la guardara hasta que despertara, cross regreso a su oficina mientras yagaria fue lugar en donde los cazadores le informaron que estaria ya que deberian estar preocupados por ella,una vez que se fue zero se dedico a entrar a su cuarto para cuidarla toda la noche hasta que despertara, pero al entrar se vio algo lo cual no se esperaba ella parada alado de la cama con un arma en las manos la cual era una navaja que la tenia en posición para atravesar su garganta y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya iva a tomar impulso para atravesarse pero se percato de que el impacto nunca llego, abrio los ojos de golpe y vio una mano que tenia el arma aquella mano sangraba vio a la persona que tenia agarrado se sobresalto ya que la persona que estaba era aquel chico que la habia salvado de ese vampiro solto aquella cuchilla y callo de rodillas ante aquel chico se acaho frente a ella pero se detuvo antes de tocarla ya que noto que estaba temblando..._

_-¡oye intentabas matarte o que…así nos agradeces de haberte salvado!... ¿estas bien?-le pregunto cuando se acercaba poco a poco pero se hizo un poco para atrás-no te preocupes no te hare daño-le dijo para que no tuviera miedo_

_-por…favor no te me acerques-contesto algo asustada por aquel chico que nisiquiera conocia-dime porque me detuviste…yo…queria morir queria estar con mi hermano y mis padre…yo…lo lamento-ella alzo la mirada que dejaba ver un vasio en sus ojos al igual aquellas lagrimas que corrian en sus mejillas, comenzo a cerrar sus ojos para caer en el pecho de zero la cargo hasta dejarla en su cama para descansar mientras el callo sentado junto a la cama un momento lamiendo su herida que tenia ya que su sed habia salido un momento, dejo de beber sangre y se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente se desperto y noto una manta que lo cubria alzo su mirada encontrandose con otra la de aquella chica que salvo anoche por segunda vez…_

_-ya estas mejor no es asi-no tuvo contestación solo un asentimiento por parte de ella, acerco su mano a la de el pero la que estaba herida para atraerla y ponerle una pequeña venda que encontro en el cuarto después de ahí la dejo, se levanto dejando la mant__a en el suelo cuando estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudaba con tomarla en ese momento no sabia si confiar o no ya que no lo conocia solo una noche lo habia visto-como te dije anoche no tengas miedo no te hare daño-el le dio un poco mas de confianza y estiru su mano para tomar la de el y le dio una pequeña sonrrisa, salieron del cuarto en ese momento para ir al comedor ella sujetaba firmemente la mano de zero-no tengas miedo aquí todos son amigos que te salvamos-ella asintió con la cabeza esperando a que llegaran a su destino…_

_**En el comedor…**_

_Ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana en ese momento solo yagari y cross estaban en el comedor bueno cross estaba en la cocina cocinando para alice una vez que despertara…_

_-crees que ya alla despertado-le pregunto con algo de tristesa al hombre que estaba en la cocina-lo mas seguro es que si pero sera mejor esperar un poco más- le contesto de igual manera que el, cuando se escucharon pasos dos siluetas se asomaron por la puerta un de ellas estaba detrás de zero que asecho para ver a los hombres que uno ya se habia parado y otro asomarse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina…_

_-zero…alice estan despierto… ¿Cómo estas alice, me recuerdas soy yo tu padrino yagari y sensei?-le dijo para ver cuando la chica salio corriendo hacia el aferrandose a su pecho llorando con desesperación ya que aun no se habia desaogado-entonces si me recuerdas-le dijo estrechandola mas contra su pecho…_

_-si lo recuerdo…eres mi padrino…y vine por petición de oniisama-le dijo alzanlo la cabeza con lo ojos lloroso-vamos tenemos que ayudarlo aun ellos estan vivos no es así… ¡diganme por…favor!-les dijo gritando de desesperación y angustia… -ellos estan…muertos-le dijo en un tono serio para que ella entendiera lo que ocurria, retrocedio un poco separandose de yagari mirando a los homb__res que estaban a su alrededor. _

_-es mientira…no ellos no... ¡Imposible!-dijo ella con deseparacion no entendia nada como de un dia para otro ella llegaba aquel lugar para pedir ayuda y luego le digan que sus padre y hermano estan muertos-¿Por qué…?...ellos eran buenos…no merecian morir de esa menera…yagar-sensei-dijo con un ilito de voz ya iva a caer al suelo de no se por zero que la sostuvo en ese momento tenia los ojos entreabiertos-no te preocupes ya me hice gargo de todos los problemas me he quedado con tu custodia pero no como padre…kaien te adopto para que puedas quedarte en esta academia y estudiar aquí…se que es nuevo esto pero encontraremos al asesino de tus padre y hermano-dijo en un tono seguro el del parche mirandola a la cara por completo ya que podia ser que ella se negara._

_-esta bien lo hare gracias cross-san por adoptarme como su hija-dijo ya mas tranquila parandose con ayuda de zero-ya tengo nueva hija alice-chan…papa te quiere-dijo como de costumbre hacia pequeños berrinches estaba apunto de abrazarla pero ella retrocedio haciendo que el callera al suelo- ¿esta bien cross-san?-dijo con algo de duda haciendose para adelante viendolo extendido en el suelo-llamame papá alice-chan-dijo con ojos llorosos viendola-o-ok…ottosa-dijo algo dudosa por lo que el se levando y la abrazo con cariño, aunque acfixiandola un poco solamente-bueno alice-chan escontraras tus cosas en tu cuarto que esta alado del de kyriuu-kun inclusive tu uniforme ya que pasado mañana comenzaras tus clases en el mismo salon que kyriuu-kum y me gustaria algo que proponerte ya lo he hablado con yagaria-dijo el de lentes ya mas serio y vio a zero a los ojos- la propuesta es que seas una guardia como kyriuu-kun, es proteger a los alumnos humanos de los alumnos vampiros en esta escuela la clase diurna son los humanos y la nocturna son los vampiros, se que tu estas casi al nivel que kyriuu-kun en habilidades y dime aceptas-dijo con una sonrrisa en la cara para darle segurida- no necesito ayuda para matener a esa sanguijuelas calmadas yo solo puedo-dijo el chico peli-plata en tono molesto- lo se kyriuu-kun pero necesitaras ayuda-dijo cross un poco igual molesto- claro acepto su propuesta además necesitare estar preparada para cuando decida buscar al vampiro pura sangre que mato a mi familia, claro sere su segunda guardiana-dijo ella con un tono seguro tanto que yagari se habia sorprendido pero ella tenia la misma actitud en tomar decisiones su hermano mayor-kyriuu-kun llevala a su cuarto que esta junto el tuyo necesita descansar un poco mas y devuélvele su arma, gracias por aceptar alice-chan-dijo con un tono mas feliz…_

_Salieron del comerdor ella siguió a zero al llegar abrio el cuarto todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí mismo al igual su uniforme se sento en su cama pensando y viendo todas sus cosas- bueno lo que necesites estare alado en mi cuarto descansa un poco lo necesitas alice-dijo en un tono mas calmado el peli-plata viendo a la chica-claro gracias por todo zero-kun…tu eres el amigo de alex-oniisama no es asi, te reconocia facil aunque cuando te conoci yo solamente tenia 2 años y tu me imagino tenias 3 años creo-dijo un poco dudosa por la reacción de zero ya que seria posible que la olvidara-si lo se recuerdo un poco a alex el tenia la misma edad que yo bueno casi, tambien te recuerdo a ti aunque cuando te vi no te reconocia a la primera pero bueno me retiro necesitas descansar ya que me acompañaras a recibir a los vampiros que lleguaran esta noche, alice-san-dijo con una sonrrisa sincera que solamente yuuki lograba sacarsela- claro creo que tu tambien descansa un poco, gracias por ayudarme con lo que paso auque va ser difícil superarlo, solo antes de que te vallas zero contestame una cosa…¿desde cuando eres vampiro?, ya que lo note por el sello de cuello-dijo con algo de seriedad ya que cuando lo conocio de niños nunca le vio nada extraño en su cuello-nunca pense que te dieras cuenta tan pronto, desde que empeze a vivir con cross que me adopto como su hijo cuando mis padre murieron, pero en otra ocasión te lo contare descansa nos vemos mañana-dijo para salir del cuarto, pero una mano le agarro la suya que estaba herida-zero-kun lamento tenerte miedo antes pero, quiero decirte que no te tengo miedo ahora ya que contigo fue la primera persona que desde que llegue aquí tuvo contacto, y lamento que te allas herido por mi culpa-dijo un poco preocupada por el ya que no queria herir a nadien más otra vez-no te preocupes estoy bien no es nada además me puedo controlar-dijo para darle mas confianza para que luego no le tenga miedo-a mi alparecer no es verdad tu tienes sed-dijo acercando un dedo a la boca de zero ahí mismo tenia una pequeña cortadita que no habia cerrado, el abrio su boca y la lamio pero no fue a mas retrocediendo su para dejarla ahí parada, salio del cuarto se fue al suyo para agarrar unas tabletas de sangre y tomarlas ya que su sed habia salido un momento, al tranquilizarse se sento en la cama para calmarse un poco, mientras en el cuarto de alice ella ya se habia cambiado y acomodo sus cosas se recosto en su cama agarrando su relicario entre sus manos mientras se ponia en pocision fetal para dormir un ratito mientras esperaba la hora para el almuerzo…_

**Notas al final del capitulo…**

**Al fin termine el capitulo de se que me tarde mucho y quiero agradecerle a **AtsukoBlood que me dejo un comentario y claro que la continuare aunque me retrasare un pco por mi otra historia bueno bye hasta la proxima…

**¿Creen que zero podra soportar su sed de sangre?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando los vampiros de nuevo lleguen a la academia?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Capitulo 2°._ "la llegara de los vampiros, un viejo amigo"**


	3. Capitulo 2 La llegara de los vampiro

**Descripción._ una nueva cazadora y alumna llega a la vida de nuestro cazador Zero kyriuu quien será esta chica, ara que el olvide por completo a Yuuki. Entren y léanlo dejen comentarios/(Mpreg pero mas adelante)**

**Clasificación: Romance/Misterio/Drama/Angustio/Muerte de personaje…etc.**

**Parejas: ****ZeroxOC****,**** kanamexOC entre otras**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Otro capitulo mas de esta historia disfrútenlo…**

**Capitulo 2°._ "La llegara de los vampiros, un viejo amigo"**

**Alice Pov**

**Yo estaba en mi mundo de los sueños, pero fue interrumpido por mi padre adoptivo cross que solo me movió por unos minutos para levantarme…**

**-levántate Ali-Chan necesitas comer algo-dijo el con un tono tierno de un padre**

**-5 minutos más director-dije moviéndome con pesadez en la cama ya que no quería despertarme**

**-no necesitas comer algo-me dijo en un tono serio tal y como un padre o hari**

**Me levante de la cama, senté en la orilla de la cama me restregué los ojos con pesadez y bostece un poco y lo vi a la cara…**

**-dígame que hora es-dije con un poco de molestia ya que me había despertado de mi sueño**

**-ya son las 3:00 PM debes de esta lista y descansada lo suficiente ya que a las 10:00 PM llegaran los alumnos de clase nocturna- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-si esta bien y dígame Zero-Kun y mi padrino yagari ya comieron-dije ya que auque no me animaba a comer acompañada**

**-yagari ya comió se tuvo que ir tenia una misión por una semana y vino a verte pero como vio que estabas dormida decidió dejarte descansar-dijo-pero kyriuu-Kun aún no pasa a comer iba ir a llamarlo después de venir a buscarte-dijo el para dirigirse a la puerta**

**-si quiere yo voy y le aviso que pase a comer para que usted comience a servir la comida y así nos sentamos a comer-dije con una sonrisa el solo asintió con la cabeza y salio para la cocina, me dirigí al cuarto de Zero para avisarle de la comida ya estaba enfrente de la puerta y comencé a tocar pero no contestaba, volví a tocar hasta que me contestaron, abrió la puerta y lo pude ver vio que solo tenia un pantalón y una camisa de maga larga de color blanco que la tenia abierta y su cabellos estaba goteando tenia rastros de haberse bañado hace poco, yo solo lo vi por un momento y me sonroje y me perdí en mis pensamientos...**

**Zero Pov**

**Ya había regresado a mi cuarto después de haberme bañado ya que no sentía mi sangre arder un poco ya que tenia sed, pero de que en realidad aun no lo sabia, me senté en la cama observando todo afuera por la ventana me había perdido en mis pensamientos y solo hablaba conmigo mismo aunque mi mente nunca estaba solo había una persona con la que hablaba y ere Ichiru…**

_**-¿Ocurre algo malo **__**Zero?-**_**pregunto una voz en mi cabeza**

_**- ¿Ichiru eres tú?-**_**pregunto un poco dudoso ya que aveces mi otra voz de vampiro me llamaba y no era Ichiru-**

_**-si acaso ya no me reconoces **__**Zero, pero dime, ¿pasa algo malo?-**_**me pregunto con un tono de preocupación**

_**-en realidad no, es solo que… -**_**no sabia que decir en ese momento.**

_**-no me digas se relaciona con el regreso de los sangre pura Kuran, **__**especialmente la vampiresa Kuran Yuuki, ¿verdad Zero?-**_** me dijo con tono de afirmación ya que el me conocía muy bien afondo.**

_**-a ti no te puedo engañar en realidad si pero no se que puedo hacer odio a **__**Yuuki pero me es imposible dejar de amarla, aunque no se si pueda verla aquí-**_**dije un poco dudoso por lo que dije pero Ichiru era el único que me daba palabras de aliento para seguir **

_**-**__**tendrás que hacerlo además tienes a alguien mas de que puedas enamorarte Zero-**_**me dijo un poco alegre ya que con esa persona lograría olvidar a Yuuki, pero antes de que digiera otra cosa comenzaron a tocar la puerta pero yo no había respondido**

_**- están tocando **__**Zero, te dejo luego hablamos pero detrás de esa puerta que están tocando esta la persona que te puede hacer olvidar a esa vampira pura sangre, estaremos en contacto hermano-**_**dijo despidiéndose de mi**

_**-nos vemos Ichiru y gracias-**_**dije de igual menera despidiéndome, me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta para abrirla y me quede soprendido ya que recorde las palabras de Ichiru… **

_**Pero detrás de esa puerta que están tocando esta la persona que te puede hacer olvidar a esa vampira pura sangre**_

**Pero ahí estaba ella alice que estaba con una falda blanca que le llagaban antes de la rodilla, una blusa de color azul de tirantes con un pequeño chaleco que cubria sus hombros, en su cuello tenia un pequeños relicarion en forma de cuadrado tenia unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa, solo la vi un momento y me sonroje y note que ella igual ya que yo pude ver en el estado que estaba me volte dandole la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia mi cama, escuche como cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi para estar parada ****detrás de mi hasta que ella rompió el silencio…**

**-zero-kun solo vine avisarte que la comida ya esta lista en director nos esta esperando-dijo con un tono amable y de… ¿amor?... no entendia que me pasaba porque cuando la escucho hablar ahora me pongo de esta manera**

**- esta bien voy para el comer-dije como siempre en mi tono se serio y frio**

**- vamos, pero dime zero una cosa-dijo un poco seria-me contaras quien te convirtió en vampiro-dijo de la misma forma**

**-si te lo dire aunque no ahora vamos el director nos espera-dije nuevamente me arregle como se debe me voltie hacia ella y note un pequeño sonrojo en ella nuevamente, pero un instinto me llamo hacer lo que iba hacer…**

**Alice Pov**

**- vamos, pero dime zero una cosa-dije un poco seria ya que con el es una forma de hablar-me contaras quien te convirtió en vampiro-dije un poco segura ya que le me contaria.**

**-si te lo dire aunque no ahora vamos el director nos espera-dijo con su mismo tono de serio y frio a la vez, vi que se arreglo mejor y me sonroje nuevamente el lo noto, pero al voltear el se acerco un poco a mi y comenzo acariciar mi mejilla por un momento, se fue acercando más yo iva a retroceder pero una mano de el que me rodeo por la cintura me fue imposible, puse mis ambas manos en su pecho impidiendo que se acercara pero el era mas fuerte auque de alguna manera habia algo que me decia que lo dejara, agarro mi mento con la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla y fue acercando su rostro al mio, cerre mis ojos y lo unico que puede sentir fueron unos labios que se apoderaron de los mios, en ese momento deje de forcerjar en contra de el, al principio no correspondia ya que su misma lengua pedia paso para entrar pero no me resisti y le di paso a mi cavidad, por instinto puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el con la mano que tenia mi mento la puso en mi nuca para profundisar el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire, lo vi a los ojos, aquello ojos tenia lujuria y deseo…**

**-Zero-kun…yo****… -estaba nerviosa ya que nunca pense que de la noche a la mañana le guste a zero aunque desde niña cuando lo veia no podia evitar sonrojarme por mas que podia solo mi hermano alex sabia de mis sentimientos, auque aquellos sentimientos los habia olvidado y ahora salian nuevamente a la luz por verlo a él otra vez, antes de que dijera algo más nuevamente sus labios se apoderaron de los míos el comenzo a bajar hasta mi cuello y comenzo a besarlo, pero senti en mi espalda unas sabanas tan comodas como las mias, y me di cuanta de que ya estaba recostada con zero encima mío besando me el cuello y nuevamente los labios…**

**Zero Pov **

**Yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo mi cuerpo respondia solo, yo la estaba besando por momento pensaba en yuuki, pero de igual manera en alice, cuando eramos pequeños yo sentia algo por ella pero cuando ya no la volvi a ver decidi suprimir esos sentimientos, luego llego lo de mi familia y llegue a la academia y conoci a la persona que me adopto luego a la persona de la cual me enamore…creo… y luego conoci a la persona que me la quito, nos separamos por falta de aire y me vio con unos ojos que solo podia ver en ella unos ojos llenos de ternura y amor auque sabia que ella no me corresponderia jamás…**

**-zero-kun…yo-dijo ella con un tono de nervisismo pero la calle con otro beso fui bajando a su cuello lo comenze a besar y por algo mi sed de sangre jamás aparecio la volví a besar en los labios la recosté lentamente en la cama senti que su cuerpo se sobre salto un poco ya que en la posición que estábamos era un poco comprometedora me vio a los ojos luego de separarnos…**

**-alice yo…-no tenia palabras ya que si continuaba y ella se molestaba nunca me perdonaria por lo que iba hacer**

**-zero-kun…deberiamos…-dijo ella pero de un momento a otro ella me estaba besando, esta vez yo no comenze a besarla, luego comencé a besar nuevamente su cuello, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, puse una de mis manos en uno de sus pechos y un gemido escapo de sus labios al instante, comencé a masajearlo encima de su ropa mientras la otra mano estaba viajando por su muslo acariciándolo, hasta que se metio por debajo de su falda hasta que toque su intimidad pero de igual manera yo me estaba excitando demasiado y otro gemido escapo de sus hermosos labios…pero que digo debería parar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero me percate de cómo mi camisa era abierta por sus manos de ella acariciando mi abdomen paso por paso y besando de igual manera mi cuellos como si fuera ella un vampiro y que ahí mismo hiciéramos un lazo de sangre…**

**-Zero deberíamos parar…puede…venir el…director a buscarnos…en cual…quier momento…Zero-me susurro ella en el oído entre cortado pero tenia razón deberíamos parar pero me cuerpo me indicaba que no que siguiera ya que la necesitaba mi cuerpo, aquella niña tierna, dulce, cariñosa y alegre ya no era la misma sabia que había cambiado por esos chupa sangre que le destruyeron la vida completa era ya un poco tímida y sensible aunque era un poco seria de cuando le hablaban de vampiros… **

**-Alice…por…favor…hazme olvidarla a ella…te…necesito, mi cuerpo…te necesita…déjame hacerte mía ahora-le dijo en suplica…en realidad que me ocurre yo nunca suplico nada a nadie… pero la necesitaba conmigo la necesita más que nunca por un momento olvide el mundo que nos rodeaba a ambos y me olvide en ese momento de Yuuki que jamás pensé hacerlo, necesitaba estar adentro de ella quería sentir sus caricias sus gemidos decir mi nombre y más, pero fue interrumpido ya que comenzaron a tocar la puerta…**

**Alice Pov**

**Con cada caricia que sentia departe de zero la senti como si estuviera en un mundo en donde solo yo y el estuvieramos solo completamente solos, pero recorde que no lo estabamos, asi que tenia que pararlo y yo tambien debia parar con lo que hacia de besar su cuello…**

**-****deberíamos parar…puede…venir el…director a buscarnos…en cual…quier momento…Zero- le dijo en susurro en su oído aunque de igual manera la verdad yo queria seguir aunque no sabia nada de su vida de ahora en un dia de la noche a la mañana ya lo conocia ya no era el mismo niño amable, cariñoso y dulce que era antes ahora era diferente…**

**-Alice…por…favor…hazme olvidarla a ella…te…necesito, mi cuerpo…te necesita…déjame hacerte mía ahora-me dijo en forma de suplica me sorprendio bastante ****en el poco tiempo que lo habia visto me puse a pensar "**_**el me esta suplicando kyriuu zero el mejor cazador de vampiros en la asociación de vampiros…imposible", **_**me preguntaba de quien quiere que lo ayude a olvidar pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por que comenzaron a tocar la puerta…**

**Toc,toc,toc…**

**-ali-chan, kyriuu-kun ya se demoraron para comer, ¿Ocurre algo?-dijo el director detrás de la puerta yo no podia contestar ya teniendo encima a zero estaba en shock pero el fue el que rompio el silencio**

**-si ya vamos, es solo que alice me ayudaba con una cajas que estaba apunto de sacar de mi cuarto-dijo como siempre lo hacia**

**-esta bien los esperare en el comedor-dijo para luego retirarse, senti como zero se quitaba de encima y yo me sentaba en la cama reincorporándome como estaba antes de que pasara lo que estubo apunto, ninguno nos dirigiamos la palabra lo unico que pude hacer fue levantarme y dirigirme a la puerta para salir pero una mano me detuvo en ese momento, volte y vi a zero que me miraba directamente a los ojos se levanto y se puso enfrente de mi…**

**Zero Pov**

**Cuando nos habian interrumpido maldeci pero ni yo mismo lo sabia porque pero cuando senti que el se iva me levante de ella no me atrevia a verla a los ojos por mas que pudiera pero, senti que ella se sento en la cama y quedamos en silencio completo hasta que senti nuevamente como se levanta pero de la cama y se encaminaba a la puerta algo me llamo a detenerla y la agarre del brazo para detenerla y me atrevi a verla a los ojos en ese momento tanto ella como yo estaba perdido en ese ojos tan hermosos que no podia evitar me levante y me puse enfrente de ella para verla mejor…**

**-yo…perdoname no se que fue lo que paso, no era mi intención hacer lo que hice-dijo un poco apenado por como estabamos hace rato.**

**-yo igual me deje llevar, pero esta bien dime algo-dijo viendome a los ojos- ¿De quien quieres que te haga olvidar?- me dijo yo solo em soprendi por lo que habia dicho nunca pense que me dijiera yo no sabia que decir **

**-de nadien olvidalo, vamos-solte su mano y me comporte de la misma manera que lo hacia con todos frio y serio, y Salí de del cuarto para no verla más me sentia pesimo ya que estube apunto de utilizarla para olvidar a yuuki, pero tambien aquello lo senti placentero sus caricias todo sus besos, pero en realidad que me paso no se porque pienso en ella en verdad.**

**Alice Pov**

**Me solto de la mano para salir y lo unico que pude hacer fue quedarme para ahí sin detenerlo pero en mis adentro algo me decia que debia hacerlo, pero espere un tiempo y me Sali de mi trance y me encamine al comedor y me sento todo estaba en silencia de una mirada de reojo que le haci el se dio cuente pero prefero ignorarlo para ya dejar por la paz lo que habia acurrido minutos atrás, pero no era tan facil, haci que de nuevo mi sonrojo aparecio y sacudi mi cabeza asi transcurrí toda la tarde hasta que dieron 10:00 PM para la llegada de los alumnos vampiros nuevamente a la academia, yo ya estaba vestida con mi uniforme de la academia, junto con zero que estaba igual y tambien con el director que los comenzó a recibir como siempre hasta que aparecio un vampiro que a mi al parecer lo conocia una chica de cabello castaño y ojos casi del mismo color y se me vino a la mente cuando aquel vampiro que acompañaba al que mato a mis padre era parecida a ella, pero en mi interior me decia que tenia que atacarla y en defensa propia yo saque mi pistola ****Bleeding heart que la tenia bajo me falta amarrada a un cinturón que tenia en mi pierna al sacarla todos los vampiros que entraron notaron como me puse y ello se colocaron en defensa propia en donde estaban ya que aquella vampiresca les hizo señal de que no ataquen…**

**- ¡tú maldito vampiro! ¡moriras ahora!-no me di cuenta de las palabras que dije pero senti como unas manos agarraban las mias en donde agarraba mi Bleeding heart y alse la mirada y me encontre con unos ojos amatis que eran de zero y me di cuenta de lo que haci en ese momento.**

**-Ze…Zero-kun yo…gomenasai-me disculpe por mi actitud ****oculte mi rostro con mi cabello ya no sabia que tenia en ese momento nunca pense que llegaria hacer algo como eso ante alguien que apenas acabo de ver baje mi arma y me volvi a disculpar-gomenasai etto…etto-no sabia como se llamaba hasta que ella me contesto.**

**-Yuuki kuran no importa haci hubo alguien que me quiso hacer lo mismo- viro a ver a zero… ¿acaso se conocen?-un gusto en conocerte etto…-dijo ella ya que no me habia presentado**

**-me llamo alice himitsu un gusto etto…gomenasai yuuki-sama-le dije y le hize una pequeña reverencia a ella en forma de disculpa aparentaba ser inofensiva aunque a la primera me di cuenta de que su aura no es de confianza por eso actue de esa forma con ella, se acerco a mi y agarro un mechon de cabello mio y lo puso en sus labios, me vio a los ojos pero pude notar sed de sangre**

**-eres hermosa…hasta el olor de tu sangre lo dice todo…espero que zero no tenga ganas de tomarla ya que cualquier vampire tendria un deleite exquisito con tan buena sangre-me dijo ella yo me quede en un shock hasta que una voz conocida la llamo a sus espaldas y observe a un chico casi de la misma edad que zero, tenia ojos iguales que yuuki-sama, y cabello castaño auque un poco mas oscuro que el de ella.**

**-yuuki recuerda ese tipo de comentarios es un tabú aquí en la academia-dijo aquel chico a yuuki-sama-lamento esto no volvera a pasar…cuanto tiempo kyriuu-kun-le dijo a zero creo que era logico que se conocieran auque luego cuando me di cuenta del chico de que en realidad era alguien un viejo amigo para mi cuando zero lo nombro **

**-kuran kaname lo mismo digo-dijo zero en un tono siempre frio y me sorprendi cuando lo escuche no lo podia creer que el estaba enfrente de mi nuevamente aquel chico que me salvo en un tiempo junto a mi hermano…kaname-sama, le dirigi mi mirada para ver si me reconocia y se concentro en mi nuestras miradas chocaron al poco tiempo me dirigio la mirada**

**-kaname-sama…es verdad eres tú…no me recuerdas soy yo alice himitsu-dije para ver si me reconocia y solo me sonrio como siempre lo hacia**

**-alice-san cuanto tiempo sin verte-me dijo unas cuantas lagrimas corrian por mis ojos lo unico que pude hacer fue correr y abrazarlo y el me correspondi el abrazo rapidamente**

**Zero Pov**

**Me sorprendi cuando solo actuo de esa manera con yuuki aunque cuando vio a kuran me sorprendi mas aunque parecian que se conocieran pero no se en mi interior me decia que debia alejarla de el como si dijiera que ella es mia y de nadien mas…pero que cosas digo nuevamente diciendo tonterías…**

**-kaname-sama…es verdad eres tú…no me recuerdas soy yo alice himitsu- me quede sorprendido por lo que escuche acaso se conocia**

**-alice-san cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el chupasangre yo me quede en shock y observe a alice que estaba llorando y como ella se le acerco corriendo a abrazarlo, al igual el como le correspondia el abrazo de una manera confiable pude notar como yuuki se ponia muy tensa acaso ella no queria que se conocieran o por otro motivo, pero de igual manera yo aprete los puños cuando los vi abrazados a ambos no podia creer lo que mis ojos veian a ella abrazandolo y llorando…. **

**Notas al final del capitulo…**

**Al fin termine el capitulo de se que me tarde mucho pero aquí ya esta estaré trabajando con el capitulo. 3 ya lo verán nos vemos pronto bye besos y saludos a los que me dejan comentarios, dejen rewis plis necesito sabes sus opiniones bye**

**Capitulo 3°._ "Malos entendidos"**


	4. Capitulo 3 Malos entendidos

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo más se que me apresure aponerse algo haci como ocurri con zero y alice pero esque la inspiración llego a mi y cuando me llega no puedo parar y lamento la tardanse, aquí veran una pequeña discusión entre ellos ya el siguiente dia sera domingo, y en una semana los vampiros iran a clases luego en el capitulo lo pondre sin mas retrasos aquí esta el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 3°._ "Malos entendidos"**

**Kaname Pov **

**Al llegar a la academia todo lo vi normal cuando me fui pero al llegar y encontrarme con ella, Alice aquella niña la que salve junto a su hermano aquella tarde al sentirla nuevamente como me tenia abrazado yo se lo correspondí pero pude notar algunas miradas especialmente de Yuuki y kyriuu-Kun al separarme pase mi mano en su cara para limpiarle las lagrimas**

**-me alegra mucho el volverte a ver-le dije para que estubiera mas tranquila**

**-un gusto volverte a ver Kaname-sama-me dijo con una sonrisa que siempre me daba cuando la visitaba a ella y a su hermano **

**- Kaname-Kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos-me dijo el director con una sonrisa**

**-gracias por recibirnos nuevamente en la Academa-le dije con el gesto de amabilidad que siempre tengo**

**-te quedaras a estudiar aquí…mmm pues entonces ya no te dire más Kaname-sama si no Kaname-sempai- me dijo ella después de separaranos**

**-claro Alice… ¿eres una guardiana no es así?- le pregunte por curiosidad**

**-si junto con Zero-Kun…que creo que ya se conocen- dijo para saber si es verdad o no**

**-si nos conocemos verdad kyriuu-Kun- lo vi pero pude notar su incomodidad **

**-si, ya que regresaron yo me ire a dormir con su permiso-dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar al dormitorio**

**- Zero-Kun… ¿Qué le pasara?-dijo un poco preocupada**

**-el estara bien mejor nosotros nos retiramos tu tambien necesitas descansar ya que el lunes comenzaran tus clases-le dije acariciandole su cabeza**

**-si es verdad se me olvidaba-saco su lengua como una chica inosente de costumbre**

**- Kaname-Kun recuerda ellos iran a revisar mañana su dormitorio para ver que este todo en orden y ustedes comienzen las clases el proximo lunes-dijo el director serio**

**- ¿Qué? Ellos comenzaran sus clases el proximo lunes no este ya que pense que podria verte el lunes y antes de que regreses a tu dormitorio platicar-dijo haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña**

**-no importa de todas formas sabes donde esta el dormitorio y puedes ir a verme aunque mejor sera que te preparas ya que comenzaras hacer guardia en la noche y necesitas estar bien preparada-le dije para que no se preocupara**

**- hai lo tendre en cuente entonces me retiro con su permiso Kaname-sempai- dijo ella para despedirse e irse a su dormitorio junto con el director, de lo que tenia que hablar con ella era cosas importantes especialmente de su familia que su asesinada…**

**Zero Pov**

**Cuando salí del lugar me senti mejor ya que no soportaba ver una esena como esa ya que nunca me espere que ellos se conocieran al verla haci de esa forma a ella con él me ardia por dentro acaso no le bastaba con tener a Yuuki a su lado, pero que acaso lo que siento son celos o otra cosaal llegar a mi cuarto me acoste en mi cama en donde unas horas estuvimos yo y Alice apunto de hacer algo lo cual estaria arrepentido, pero me puse a pensar en aquellos suspiros que daba ella y gemidos por cada caricia que le daba y decia mi nombre, sacudi la cabeza me acoste mejor para dormir y me deje envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Alice Pov**

**Me despedi del director para ir a mi habitación no dejaba de pensar en Kaname-sempai que habia regresado nuevamente a la academia como el dijo, pero me quede pensando en Zero por su actitud que habia tomado con Kaname-sempai no fue muy amable que digamos aunque de una forma o otra yo lo volvi a ver, me fui a mi cuarto, me cambia de ropa y todo, me recoste en la cama para dormir aunque no me quitaba de la cabeza lo que habia ocurrido esta misma tarde en el cuarto de Zero estuve apunto de entregarme a el…aunque por alguna razón me senti muy bien estando en brasos de el y no de otro, en medio de mis pensamientos me deje caer dormida hasta la mañana siguiente…**

**-Día siguiente-**

**Alice Pov**

**Ya estabamos listos para ir a revisar los dormitorios nocturnos, estabamos en dirección cuando nos fijamos que unos alum****nos de la clase diurna llegaban, mientras caminabamos nos fijamos como una chica de cabello naranja venia a nosotros claramente es de la clase diurna…**

**- hola Zero-Kun… tiempo sin verte-dijo esa chica con una sonrisa en los labios**

**- wakaba-san…mmm si cuanto tiempo-dijo Zero con su comportamiento de siempre aunque se notaba feliz al verla **

**- mw imagino que eres la nueva un gusto en conocerte me llamo Sayori Wakaba-me dijo extendiendo su mano como saludo**

**-un gusto en conocerte yori- chan me llamo Alice himitsu-dije para responderle el gesto de amabilidad conmigo **

**-lo mismo ojala nos llevemos bien es este curso y por cierto… ¿Dónde van?-dijo en forma de pregunta**

**-vamos a revisar los dormitorios de la luna ellos regresaron-dijo Zero para responder a su pregunta**

**-en serio, entonces ella regreso-dijo con un semblante de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo**

**- ¿estas bien?...noto que no te gusta que te digieran de ella…. ¿****ocurre algo malo yori-chan?- le pregunte para estar segura y saber algo mas**

**- mmm es solo que bueno luego te digo nos vemos mañana en clases hasta luego Zero-Kun y ali-chan- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, salio del lugar y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios cuando entramos decidimos cada quien en donde iban a revisar, a fue común el de las mujeres y a Zero el de hombres, al terminar de decidir nos dividimos en primero de la lista era el cuarto de Ruka-sempai y Rima-sempai, toque la puerta y recibi un adelante y entre…**

**- buenas he venido a revisar su cuarto ya les habra contado Kaname-sempai algo- le dije para que no desconfiaran**

**-si nos diji Kaname-sama que iban a venir a revisar los cuartos- dijo una chica como de pelo castaño claro**

**-si ni te preocupes si desconfiamos de ti himitsu perfecta-me dijo la chica de cabellera naranja **

**-entonces con su permiso comenzare a revisar su habitación-dije para dar comienzo a revisar el dormitorio aunque admito que era grande el cuarto, revise cortinas, baño, las pequeñas mesas, las camas todo hasta que termine de revisar**

**-bueno todo esta en perfectas condiciones-dije para apuntarlo en mi lista**

**- muy bien…de aquí a alumnas queremos darle un consejo…-me dijo ruka-sempai no sabia exactamente porque me lo decia pero no era nada bueno**

**-escuche a ruka de lo que le va a decir-me dijo rima-sempai en realidad ya no entendia nada**

**-veras solo te damos en consejo de no acercarte mucho a Kaname-sama-dijo con semblante serio pero antes de reprochar-no lo decimos por nosotras si no por Yuuki-sama que ella piensa que todo lo que tiene de se propiedad es de ella como un ejemplo Kaname-sama**

**- ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?-dije un poco seria a la situación**

**-solo sigue nuestro consejo Yuuki-sama a como la conociamos antes ha cambiado mucho que ya no la recosco- me dijo ruka-sempai un poco mas seria de lo normal**

**-asi es solo sigue el consejo a mas bien dicho una advertencia para tu seguridad-****dijo rima-sempai ya no sabia lo que pasaba yo solo asenti con la cabeza y salí del cuarto…**

**Al salir cheque la lista de las personas que iba a revisar y via que la siguiente era Yuuki, me fui a su cuarto y toque tres veces y me contesto con un "adelante" y entre…**

**-buenos dias Yuuki-sempai como sabe vine a revisar su cuarto espero que todo este en orden-le dije para ver como reaccionaria solo me sonrio y un asentamiento de cabeza y comenze a revisar el cuarto, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando termine de revisar el cuarto y me puse en medio de la recamara para verla a ella…**

**-bueno ya he terminado gracias por su coperación con su permiso me retino-dije antes de dar la vuelta ella se levanto de donde estaba y comenzo a caminar hacia mi**** me sorprendi cuando ya estaba junto a mi tan rapido, de ahí ella agarro un mechon de mi cabellos y con la otra una mano y la alzo con fuerza…**

**-ah… ¿Qué paso Yuuki-sempai?-dije un poco titubiante se acerco a mi cuello y comenzo a lamerlo y luego me susurro al oido**

**-con esto pensaras en ya no acercate a Kaname-oniisama el cual es mi prometido-me dijo para luego ya clavarme sus colmillos yo solo me quejo como pude y aguante un gemido de dolor**

**Yuuki Pov**

**Como odiaba a esa chica, ya que ella tiene una relación muy buena con Kaname me daba asco se solo pensar como ella y Kaname estaban abrazados ayer cuando llegamos, pero tambien me di cuenta del semblante que daba Zero un poco molesto y celoso a la vez nunca me espere que el estuviera así con ella conmigo solo estaba si de celoso cuando estaba con Kaname pero ahora por ella pero de igual manera me molestaba, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ella para darle una lección que nunca olvidara, ese niña solo estaba parada y no se movia para nada, me acerque poco a poco y agarre un mechon de cabello de ella y con la otra su mano la alze con fuerza ella solo se quejo de dolor**

**-ah… ¿Qué paso Yuuki-sempai?-me dijo un poco titubeante me di cuenta que tenia miedo era de esperarse de una niña inofensiva que solo quiere todo para ella misma, comencé a lamer su cuello para prepararlo y le susurre al oido…**

**-con esto pensaras en ya no acercate a Kaname-oniisama el cual es mi prometido-se lo dije en forma de advertencia y le incruste mis colmillo, comencé a succionar su sangre, era tan deliciosa, hasta que senti como una lagrima salia de ella y pequeños susurros salian de su boca…**

**-bas…ta…deten…te…yuu…ki-sem…pai-me dijo en susurro intentaba apartarme pero yo era mas fuerte que ella, comencé a darme cuanta que estaba quedando debil solte su mano para agarrarle la cabeza**

**-Zero…ze…ro…ayu…dame…oniisama-dijo nuevamente en susurro como me molestaba que le pidiera ayuda a Zero hasta que senti como un arma plateada apuntaba a mi cabeza**

**- suéltala maldito vampiro-****me dijo una persona que ya estaba a mi lado y que era la que menos me esperaba que era Zero…**

**Zero Pov**

**Ya estaba apuntadole con el arma a Yuuki para obligarla a que la soltara y dejara de tomar sangre de ella…**

**-suéltala maldito vampiro- le dije y la fue soltando poco a poco puede ver su cara de Alice que estaba bañada en lagrimas, la iba a soltar por completo para dejarla en el piso de no ser por mi que me acerque y la agarre, me presione para aguantar mi sed de sangre, al poco tiempo de ello, Yuuki comenzo a lamer alrededor de su boca a mi me dio asco y pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios a Alice la examine solo la herida que tenia era la de su cuello, de no ser por mi que estaba cerca del lugar nunca ubiera sentido el olor a sangre **

**Flash Black**

**Estaba revisando el cuarto kuran Kaname al salir el me siguió…**

**-es todo kuran seguire revisando-le dije ya que queria acabar rapido**

**-vas a buscar a Ali-chan me sorprende que ella este aquí en la academi-me dijo con una sonrisa de esas a mi molesto que hablara de ella, pero sentia algo que solo con Yuuki sentia cuando ella estaba con el y eso eran celos**

**-ella llego una noche toda bañana en sangre como te lo imaginas, y se que tambien sabes que su familia murio a manos de un vampiro sangre pura y te digo una cosa no dejare que le hagas daño-le dijo en forma de defenza a el ya que a ella tenia que protegerla de cualquiera **

**-yo nunca le haria daño ya que a ella la estimo mucho mas que nunca, pero tu eres el que debe tener cuidado ya que tu sed no esta controlada kyriuu-Kun-dijo yo me di la media vuelta pero me di cuenta un pequeño olor a sangre yo mismo sabia de donde provenia ese olor y no lo podia creer era de Alice**

**-maldición Alice…ese olor viene del cuarto de…Yuuki-dije y Sali corriendo para el lugar al abrir la puerta me encontre con una imagen que nunca me espere a verla, era que ella estaba siendo mordida por Yuuki, me acerque rapido a ella le apunte con el arma para que la soltara, solo me vio a los ojos como si fuera el malo aquí y la solto…**

**Fin Flash Black**

**Ahí estaba yo agarrandola contra mi pecho y aun apuntando a Yuuki a la cabeza pero ****una mano hizo que bajara mi arma…**

**-Zero…por…favor…baja…el arma…no la dañes-me dijo como que no la dañara estaba apunto de matarla no podia dejar haci las cosas…**

**-sera mejor que siguas el consejo de tu amiga Zero-dijo Yuuki mirandome a la cara y se acacho a mi altura **

**-alejate si en verdad no quieres que te mate-ella solo em vio a los ojos en forma de molesta y se separo de mi y de ella, me levante en brazos con ella y me dirigia a la y vi a kuran parado viendo todo**

**-Yuuki…tienes una buena explicación para esto-le dijo kuran a ella y lo unico que hizo fue correr junto con Kaname y llorarle en brazos**

**-gomenasai…yo esque…tenia sed…y lo primero que vi fue a ella y pues…-kuran le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente para que ella dejara de llorar**

**-descuida Yuuki fue un accidente-para el era un accidente pero para mi fue apropósito**

**-nos vamos pero el director lo sabra mas adelante-dije para salir del lugar he irme con ella en brazo****s, al salír ella no dijo nada durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a su cuarto de eso ella se quedo sentada en la cama mientras yo le comencé a vendar su cuello me pare del lugar y comenzo a caminar a la puerta…**

**-descansa mañana tenemos clase-Sali del cuarto y comenza a caminar para mi cuarto, me recoste y por completo me quede dormido**

**Alice Pov**

**Después de lo que vivi esa noche nada iba a cambiar tan solo ver a Zero que lo veia en un semblante a menasador a Yuuki-sempái al principio me asute pero entendi que lo hice en defensa me cambia me ropa y me recoste a dormir ya que mañana iniciaria mis clases… **

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Me levante temprano y Sali a desayunar solo estaban yagaria y cross desayunando me soprendi de no ver a Zero ahí…**

**-hola hija mia-me dijo cross yo solo le di una sonrisa y me acerque y me sente en la cama**

**-dime ¿Como te sientes aquí?-me pregunto mi padrino viendo mi herida de mi cuello**

**-estoy bien, y si te preguntas por esto fue un pequeño accidenta de ayer pero gracias a Zero estoy bien no es nada-le dije con una sonrisa falsa ya que sabia que las cosas se pondrian peor**

**-mejor apresurate kyriuu-Kun ya se ha ido-me dijo mi padre adotivo solo como un poco y me fui al salir en el pasillo para ir al salon me tope con yori –chan **

**-buenos dias yori-chan-le dije y se acerco a mi**

**-buenos dias Alice te encuentras bien tuviste un accidente con ellos no es asi-me dijo pero yo solo le sonrei**

**-no te preocupes…dime has visto a Zero, cuando Sali ya no estaba- le dije para ver si ella no lo habia visto**

**-si vi que entro al salón hace poco vamos ya casi comenzaran las clase-me agarro de la mano y yo la segui**

**Al entrar lo via a el, pero no me sente junto a el, sino con yori-chan luego de eso entro el maestro me presente ante toda la clase, haci trascurrieron las clases, hasta que terminaron auque los alumnos vampiros aun no tenian clase de todas manera teniamos que vigilar, comenzamos con nuestra ronda, al poco tiempo ya estaba de noche los dos en el pasillo pero note a Zero un poco frio conmigo no me dirigia la palabra en lo absoluto, decidi enfrentarlo me puse delante de el**

**- ¿Qué pasa?...quitate debemos patrullar-me dijo con su mismo semblante**

**- Zero… ¿Por qué desde que llego Kaname-sempai me has estado ignorando?-le pregunte en tono directo ya que no me gustaba como se comportaba conmigo**

**-de que hablas vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer-me dijo para rodearme y pasar**

**-Zero te estoy hablando no me ignores-le dije en exigencia y le agarre la mano pero el se solto de mi con un manotaso**

**-te dije que me dejaras-me dijo con el seño fruncido**

**-gomenasai…yo solo queria saber el cual motivo de tu mala actitud-le dije un poco triste**

**-solo dime una cosa porque estas muy apegada a kuran-dijo-no se porque si odias a un vampiro sangre pura porque eres muy amable con kuran Kaname- me dijo viendome a los ojos**

**-se que dije que los odio pero el es diferente yo y mi hermano le debemos la vida ya que nos salvo de un vampiro nivel E que estuvo apunto de lastimarnos a ambos-dije como respuesta **

**-pero aun asi todos los vampiros son iguales, personas que matan por obtener lo que quiere lo cual es sangre-dijo un poco molesto**

**-no se porque juzcas a Kaname-sempai el no te ha hecho nada-dije un poco molesta el se quedo en silencio hasta que volvio hablar**

**-ya no te acerques a el y ni a nadien de ese dormitorio- yo me moleste ya que el no podia mandarme y decidir por mi**

**- ¡no tienes porque obligarme a algo que no hara, no se lo que paso entre ti y Kaname-sempia pero el es buena persona no como los demás! –dije ya un poco molesta y alzando la voz**

**-tu que sabes de que me hizo ese maldito chupasangre-dijo con un semblande de superior que otros**

**- ¡no Zero tu que sabes de que algunos vampiros sean buenos, y otros malo!-dije- ¡tu que sabes de que tu familia halla sido masacrada por un vampiro sangre pura, yo se que tu familia murio a manos de un vampiro pero no es lo mismo Zero!-le dije gritando derramanda lagrimas el solo se quedo en silencio viendo **

**- ¡te odio Zero, te odio!-dije para salir corriendo del lugar he irmeme dirigi a lo mas profundo del bosque y ahí me cai y me puse de rodillas llorando como era de costumbre pero me puse a pensar que debia regresar y disculparme con el ya que habia hablado de más aunque no me importa en lo absoluto, me levante pero por instinto saque mi arma para defenderme **

**- ¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunte con exigencia y aparecio un muchaco pero note algo raro en el no era una persona si no un vampiro nivel E**

**-que hermosa chica y jugosa tengo enfrente de mi, me divertire un poco contigo- se fue acercando a mi poco a poco y me agarro la mano en donde tenia mi arma y la pareto obligandome a soltarla, me tiro al suelo y descarro con su mano mi cuello de ropa luego algunas partes de mi ropa, se acerco a mi cuello, comenzo a lamerlo yo comencé a resistirme pero me era imposible cuando senti unos colmillos penetrantes en mi cuello**

**- ¡ahhhhhhhhh!... ¡sueltame, ayudame Zero!-comencé a gritar pero se me paso por la cabeza que el no vendria haci de facil, aquel vampiro comenzo acariciarme mi pierna me sentia inofensiva son poder hacer nada, luego de eso lo unico que escuche fue un pequeño grito departe del vampiro que ya no estaba encima de mi me levante cubriendome un poco con mis mano y via Kaname-sempai, aidou-sempia y akatsuki-sempai ahi parados****, yo me levante como pude y me acerque a Kaname-sempia y me abrazo**

**-porfavor aidou, akatsuki limpien aquí el olor a sangre si no se podran descontrolar los demás-dijo a ellos dos**

**-claro Kaname-sama-dijieron los dos, para limpiar todo rastro, de eso el se la llevo caminando pero de repente ella callo de rodillas…**

**Kaname Pov**

**No podia creer que ella estaba sola en ese momento tan terrible ese kyriuu no estaba con ella, pero al sentir su olor le habia ordenada a aidou y aktsuki que me acompañaran, cuando llegamos lo unico que hize fue matar a ese nivel E, cuando nos fuimos ella callo de rodillas yo me quite mi chaleco para cubrirla, y vi que estaba llorando, no lo podia creer**

**-todo esta bien no te preocupes te llevare al dormitorio-dije para cargarla pero ella alzo sus mirada y vi sus ojos inchados de tanto llorar**

**-Kaname-sempai…yo…hice algo terrible-me dijo agachando su cabeza**

**-dime discutiste con kyriuu-Kun-dije ella solo asintió con la cabeza **

**-le dije que el no sabia nada de mi, que no sabia lo que se sentia que tu familia muriera por un sangre pura, y haci Sali corriendo del lugar y llegue aquí pero de igual manera no tenia porque juscarlo lo unico que hize fue apoyarlo ya que lo estaba juscando mal-me dijo me imagine que ella no sabia nada del pasado de él de cómo sus padre murieron…**

**-Alice sabes pero kyriuu sabe lo que se siente que su familia fuera asesinada por un sangre pura- ella se quedo sorpendida le comenze a contar todo lo ocurrido, desde que kyriuu-Kun comenzo a vivir con el director ella comenzo a temblar y luego ella me conto todo lo que paso entre ella y kyriuu-Kun hasta ahora y que ya se ha dado cuenta lo ama con todo el alma de poco en poco, luego de eso la gargue y comencé a caminar para ir al lugar**

**-Kaname-sempai llevame con Zero porfavor-me dijo y yo segui con mi camino al salir del lugar vi a kyriuu-Kun parando apuntandome con su arma**

**Zero Pov**

**No podia creer que el olor de la sangre de Alice se sintiera, comenze a correr en dirección de donde provenia ya iba entrar al bosque cuando vi a kuran que traia a Alice en brazos, saque mi arma**

**- ¿Qué le has hecho kuran?-le pregunte molesto **

**-yo nada fue un vampiro nivel E que estaba en el bosque y haci te dices buen guardian-me dijo en sangre pura molesto**

**-no lo creo además no tienes porque decirme eso-le conteste**

**-ella me conto todo lo que a ocurrido kyriuu-Kun esta chica que ves aquí la proteger con mi alma y para que lo sepas ella te ama-me dijo yo me quede sorprendido y baje el arma me acerque a ella y vi que estaba inconsciente**

**-la llevare adentro-dije para que me la entragra**

**-no yo la llevare ya que yo la protegí de ese maldito vampiro que estubo apunto de violarla-cuando me dijo eso me quede sin voz no lo podia creer me sentia culpable por haberla dejado ir pero de este modo me di cuante de una cosa de que la amo**

**-entregamela me hare cargo ahora mismo-le dijo y como ni yo ni el queriamos peleas me entrego a Alice y me la lleve, mientras nos ibamos ella comenzo a reaccionar de poco a poco**

**-Zero…gomenasai yo te juzque sin saber nada de ti-me dijo y se apego más a mi**

**-no importa luego hablaremos de eso- me la lleve al dormitorio y llegar a su cuarto para hablar…**

**Notas finales:**

**Que les parecio al fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ella en el siguiente lemon de ellos eso si tambien celos por parte de Alice hacia Yuuki logico, eso si no les aseguro otro lemon en el mismo capitulo pero lo pensare nos vemos en el siguiente **

**Capitulo 4°._ "Gomenasai, Celos"**


	5. Capitulo 4 Gomenasai, Celos

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno otro capitulo ya mi primer lemon, se quedaran anonadados en que queda bueno no tan emocinante también se podra presenciar celos por parte de Zero, cuando terminen de leerlo no me odien la inspiración llego a mi no es mi culpa, bueno dejen comentarios a lo ultimo plis bueno hasta luego u aquí esta el capitulo**

**Capitulo 4°._ "Gomenasai, Celos"**

**Zero Pov**

**Entramos al dormitorio **** y comenzamos a caminar ella aun seguían consiente, hasta que llegamos a su dormitorio entramos a su cuarto como unos recien casados, y me detuve…**

**-por favor bajame…Zero-me dijo pero si no lo asi ella comenzaria con sus berrinches haci que me detuve y la baje**

**-mejor sientate en la cama te curare tu cuello y luego descansaras un poco-le dije y me puse delante de ella para ir a su mesa que estaba junto a su cama, ella comenzo a caminar junto a mi para llegar a su cama, pero note que ella se detuvo antes de llegar a su cama y estaba callendo me acerque a ella para sostenerla e impedir que callera al suelo**

**-te dije que puedo caminar sola-ella alzo su cara y aun tenia rastro de aver llorado durante el lapzo en que la traia a su cuarto- gomenasai Zero yo te dije cosas peores y no sabia que tu familia murio a manos de un sangre pura…gomenasai- me dijo llorando un poco mas **

**-no hay nada que perdonar yo igual te juzque tu eres la que me debe perdonar…Alice deja de ser tan testaruda-le dije como recaño pero le alze mas su cara comenze a besar su mejilla para secar sus lagrimas, pero note un pequeño sonrojo en sus ojos que me llamo la antención fui bajando a su cuello y comenze a lamerlo en donde estaba la sangre…**

**-Zero…Zero…hazme tuya…yo quiero ser tuya-me dijo yo me quede sorprendido por lo que me habia dicho nunca me espere algo asi de esa forma**

**-Alice no quiero lastimarte estas segura-ella acarro mi cara con las dos mano y se acerco a mi hasta pegar sus labios con los mios y dejo caer el chaleco de kuran que tenia encima…**

**Alice Pov**

**Yo no sabia lo que hacia, cuando me separe de el, lo vi a los ojos…**

**-por favor muerdeme…Zero-le dije pero sabia que no lo iba hacer ya que estaba debil**

**-Alice…yo…por ahora no solo quiero que me hagas olvidar a una persona y la cual creo que ya sabes cual es-me dijo sabia que la persona que queria que lo haga olvidar era tan obio y era Yuuki.**

**El me agarro de la cintura me alzo y me llevo a la cama mientras besaba mi cuello, me puse a pensar que lo bueno esque el director no estaba en la casa ya que habia ido a la ciudad, ya era la noche como las 8:00 PM, me recosto y el encima de mi con cuidado, se acerco a mis labios y me beso con suavidad yo le correspondi enseguida el beso de ahí el me comenzo abrir mi chaleco que estaba desgarrado y yo hice lo mismo con el hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo, de eso me desabotono mi playera blanca que tenia rastros de sangre no mucha si no poca, hasta dejar a la vista mi braciel de color blanco me medio sente y el se hizo para adelante y siguió besandome como siempre, luego a besar mi cuello, yo le quite la camisa blanca luego enrede mis dedos en su cabello cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, el se sento en la cama y yo encima de el acariciaba mi muslo de arriba y abajo alzando un poco mi falda y la otra mano la paso por detrás y acarico mi espalda yo solo tenia un escalofrio pequeño, hasta que llego a mi broch y me quito mi prenda que le estorbaba, yo enseguida reaccione y me cubrí con mis mano pero el las hizo a un lado para dejarlos a las vistas…**

**-no tengas miedo jamás te hare daño-me dijo para acercarse a uno y comenzar a lamerlo de poco a poco y luego meterlo a su boca y jugar con el, yo solo enrede mis dedos en su cabello**

**-Zero…yo…te…amo…ahh…-le dije me sonroje mas cuando alzo su mirada y se acerco a mi para besarme y entre besos me susurro**

**-yo…igual…te amo…Alice-me dijo y me beso-hazme olvidarla…quiero remplazar esos recuerdos de ella por los tuyos…ya que te amo…Alice quiero…hacer el amor contigo-me dijo cuando se separo de mi, el volvio a desender y comenzó a besar el otro pecho y lo metio a la boca, yo por instinto baje una mano a su pantalón y lo desabotone me alce un poco para darle la tarea Zero de quitárselo, y así fue luego el me quito mi falda y la ultima prenda que falta…**

**Zero Pov **

**Por alguna razón lo que hacia no era yo pero algo en mi interior me decia que yo la amo que la queria sentir ahora, los dos estabamos bañados en sudor, yo acerque una mano a su boca ella entendio lo que le dije y comenzo a lamer tres dedos, con tanta pasion que nunca me espere de ella, en ese momento solo pensaba en ella en nadien mas que no fuera ella ya que no queria solo mi mente estaba enfocada en Alice, al terminar aquella mano la baje hasta su intimidad, comencé a masajear su entrada hasta que meti un dedo en ella…**

**- ¡Zero…duele…no sacalo….duele!-me dijo con una lagrimas sus uñas ya las habia clavado en mi espalda yo me acerque a ella y comencé a lamer sus lagrimas y luego me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

**-tranquila pasara solo relajate-le dije y comenza a besarle el cuello y con mi otra mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos, ella comenzo a relajarse y comenzo a dar suspiros diciendo mi nombre**

**-Zero…Zero…más…más…yo-me dijo luego pude meter los otros dos y los comencé a mover un poco mas rápido, después los saque y me vio a los ojos**

**- ¿estas lista?...no quiero lastimarte-le pregunte ya que la amo y no quiero lastimarla**

**-no…te preo…cupes…estare bien-me dijo y paso sus brazos por mi cuello para abrazarse a mi, yo la levante y la comencé a penetrar de poco a poco ella arqueo su espalda por detrás **

**-Alice…deberiamos…parar…-dije ya que sabia que ella no estaba preparar para algo asi**

**-Zero…ignora el dolor…-ella se sento de una sola y comenzaron a salir mas lagrimas de ella y pude sentir un pequeño olor a sangre, lleve una mano hasta nuestras intimidades y me fije que estaba sangrando un poco**

**-Alice te hiciste daño…yo… te dije que no te lastimaría…-no sabia que decir estaba anonadado con lo que veia ella se había lastimado, pero una mano de ella acaricio mi rostro y se acerco a mis labios para besarme, yo le correspondí al momento estando así la recoste lentamente agarre sus dos piernas y las subí a mis hombros ella tenia a los lados agarrando la sabana con fuerza**

**-mue…vete…Zero-yo solo asenti con la cabeza y comencé con un vaiven lento ella solo gemia de placer ya que no sentia dolor alguno**

**-ahhh…ahhhh…ahh Zero…más rápido-me dijo y comenze acelerar las embestidas poco a poco baje sus piernas la alce para sentarla encima de mi mientras besaba su cuello**

**-Alice…te…amo…-dije ya que después de esta noche nunca me arrepentiría, luego de eso enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y coloco su barbilla encima de mi cabeza mientras yo jugaba con uno de sus pecho, las embestidas era presisas ya que le daba en el un punto exacto en el cual ella perdia sus sentidos **

**-Zero…ahí…más rapido… ¡Zero!-segui con mi trabajo de darle en aquel punto en donde perdia sus sentidos la volvi a recostar ya estaba llegando al climax ella igual, comencé a aumentar las embestidas un poco ya no aguantaba más**

**-yo…Alice…me vengo…-le dije para darle una ultima embestida y los gritamos nuestros nombre**

**-¡ZERO/ALICE!-me derrame dentro de ella caí encima sin lastimarla, salí de ella con cuidado aunque un pequeño gemido salio de ella, me recoste junto a ella y le di un beso en la frente, y coloque la sabana para cubrirnos**

**-lo siento te lastime-le dije acariciando su mejilla que estaba sonrojada **

**-no te preocupes es logico que ocurriera algo como eso ya que eso era comprobación de que era virgen…gracias Zero, te amo-me dijo yo solo le di un sonrisa al poco tiempo los dos nos quedamos dormido…**

**Alice Pov**

**Cuando desperté aun era de noche vi en la condiciones que estaba yo pense que era un sueño pero fue real, vi una nota alado mío y la agarre era de Zero agarre la sabana y cubrí mi desnudes y leí la nota**

_Alice…_

_Lamento no quedarme junto a ti toda la noche daria lo que fuera por estar a tu lado pero escuche que llego el director y Salí para que no sosprechara nada, y no queria despertarte espero que no te molestes por lo que hicimos esta noche ya que yo nunca me arrepentire de esto porque me he dado cuenta que te amo Alice tu eres mi luz ahora que ha hecho que mi corazón vulva a brillar, y he pensado hablar con yagari-sensei y al director de lo nuestro porque después de esto tu y yo somos algo como novios bueno si quieres claro, por favor descansa un poco más se que estas cansada vendre a buscarte mañana temprano asi que te levantaras bueno nos vemos mañana._

_Atte. Zero (te amo Alice)_

**-Zero yo igual te amo-me levante y guarde la nota me meti al baño que tenia mi cuarto y me bañe, mientras me bañaba me sonroje ya que aquellas palabras que el me decia eran tan lindas pero aparte senti como un pequeño liquido caliente bajaba por mis piernas me sonroje más, salí del baños y note en mi cama una gota de sangre y recorde que eso era prueba de que ya no era virgen que ya mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecia a solo una persona que es Zero. Me volvi acostar y cai dormida al instante para levantarme al día siguiente y pensar que esto no fue un sueño si no real; cuando amaneció me levante y me vesti escuche que tocaron la puerta…**

**-adelante-dije para que pasara al instante se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Zero que llego como lo prometio me sorprendi un poco por como el habia cumplido su palabra.**

**-vine a buscarte como te dije-cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi paso una mano por mi cintura y con la otra agarro mi mentó y me beso muy tierno de lo esperaba, yo por instinto entrelase mis dedos en su cabellos lentamente, se separo de mi y descendió a mi cuello y comenzo a lamer**

**-Zero…tienes sed-dije y se detuvo un momento-hazlo no me pondre-le di a entender y siguió con su tarea e incrusto sus colmillo en mi carganta lentamente, senti como me succionaba la sangre hice para atrás mi cabeza para darle mejor espacio, luego se detuvo saco sus colmillos y me vio a la cara con un semblante de preocupación**

**-perdón no queria yo…-me dijo yo acerque una mano a su mejilla con su mano la agarro cerrando los ojos yo solo sonrei**

**-no importa es lo que hago por la persona que amo y eres tu Zero-me acerque nuevamente y le di un beso veloz **

**-gracias te amo…Alice-me dijo yo me sonroje un poco y salimos del cuarto para ir a la cocina con el director a comer y luego ir a clases nuevamente**

**-buenos dias hijos mios-nos dijo como siempre nuestro padre adoptivo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-no soy tu hijo…cross-dijo como siempre Zero con su actitud fria y seria **

**-buenos días también, y mi padrino no vino hoy-me nego con la cabeza **

**-me dijo que lo llamaron esta mañana del consejo de cazadores luego vendra y tendra que hablar contigo Zero, ya que te pondras nuevas misiónes-dijo con un semblante serio**

**- más misiónes…pero no solo yo…-dijo serio**

**- Alice recuerdad que tu vienes de una línea de cazadores-dijo serio**

**-si lo se pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de que Zero tenga misiónes nuevas?-**

**- veráz…-pero fue interrumpido**

**-no será que planeas que ella regrese a los cazadores-cuando dijo eso Zero yo me quede pasmada**

**- así es la asociación piensa lo mismo ella debe regresar a sus entrenamientos de cazadora que tenia con su hermano alex-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros**

**- kaito… ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**- vine por petición de la asociación de cazadores-**

**- Alice la asociación esta esperando a que tu parezcas en una junta que se hara en una semana claro esta para ver el avanze que has tenido en tu entrenamiento para cazadora-**

**- no…lo hare-dije acachando mi cabeza**

**- Alice…tranquila-**

**- no Zero me estan obligando a algo que no quiero… el motivo por el cual es porque cuando una vez me involucre para ****ayudar a mi hermano todo acabo mal ya que a la persona que matamos era un sirviente del tipo que mato a mi familia y no quiero perder a nadien importante para mi como tú…Zero-de mi salían unas lagrimas las cuales el se dio cuenta **

**- que niña al parecer alex no te enseño bien…que patetico...aún siendo amiga de un sangre pura como kuran Kaname-**

**- ¡kaito!... maldito…-dijo Zero acercandose a el**

**- kyriuu-Kun… tranquilo-**

**- la razón por la cual la asociación me mando fue por que yo entrenare a Alice para cuando se presente en la asociación en una semana-**

**- no yo la entrenare- dijo Zero como objeción**

**- hagamos una cosa que mejor que los dos la entrenen…-**

**- ya dejanse de tonterias no regresare a ser una cazadora jamás…gomen-**

**Salí del lugar corriendo para irme a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama que había compartido con Zero en una noche, abrace mi almohada hasta quedar dormida…**

**Zero Pov**

**No crei que ella reaccionara de esa manera además me sentia celoso de que kaito la entrenara a solas por eso tuve que intervenir en ese momento me di cuenta de lo sentia eran celos de kaito, pero a ella no le agradaba la idea de reegresar con los cazadores, más por que aun no se acostumbraba a esto de su familia…**

**- creo que lo mejor es dejarla a solas-dijo cross**

**- pero la idea de que ella regrese es demasiado rápido-**

**- Zero…no es por que ella quiera, ella debe regresar por obligación a su familia-**

**- kyriuu-Kun debemos dejarla a solas-**

**- no lo hare ya que ella es mi pareja de ahora en adelante…yo la amo-**

**- kyriuu-Kun…-dijo el como ultimo yo salí del lugar y me dirigi al cuarto de ella estuve tocando pero no respondio hasta que cuando entre la encontre durmiendo en la cama abrazando su almohada me acerque a ella, me sente en la orilla de la cama para verla mejor y secar sus lagrimas, pero note como se movia abrio aquellos hermosos ojos…**

**- Zero…- susurrando**

**- perdón por despertarte…pero que bueno que despertastes…debemos ir a clases-**

**- mmm vamos…- vi como se levanto del lugar, salimos del cuarto y nos encaminamos al salón pero la note rara a ella iba muy callada que no sabía porque, al llegar se sento alado de wakaba-san y yo detrás de ella…**

**- buenos días Alice, Zero-kun-dijo wakaba**

**- buenos dias…yori-chan- contesto sin animos**

**- buenos días…-yo igual conteste**

**- ¿Qué te pasa Alice, te sientes bien?-**

**- estoy bien no te preocupes-**

**- pero noto un poco rara-**

**- no tengo nada…mira ya entro en maestro vamos a pone atención-**

**Yo no creia nada de eso ya que ella estaba un poco pensativa aun en aquellos de la asociación pero veremos que pasara al resto del día…**

**Alice Pov**

**Me sentia fatal, uno por pensar mucho por lo de la asociación de cazadores y la otra por como cross tomaria nuestra relación mia y de Zero que apenas llevamos una semana conociendonos o mejor dicho viendonos nuevamente, cuando me di cuenta el maestro de matematicas me había hablado para pasar adelante en la piazarra, hacer un pequeño problema ya que no estaba prestando atención pero en menos de 15 minutos lo resolví ya que estaba fácil…**

**(5.5)****2**** + (8.5)****2 ****=102.5/2=51.25**

**-bien hechi señorita himitsu-dijo el maestro**

**- ya puedo ir a sentarme- dijo**

**- si valla…- me fui alejando del lugar me detuve cuando vi a Zero y le dedique una sonrisa para darle a entender que estaba bien, así trascurrieron todas las clases hasta que terminaron y ya era hora del patrullaje y ver que los alumnos de la clase nocturna vallan a clases, nos dirigimos a la entrada y salida de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, ahí estaban un sin fin de chicas aclamando por todos los chicos, por como yori-chan me había contado son un poco exageradas y pesadas, yo me puse de un lado y Zero del otro hasta que las puertas se habríeon y dieron paso a los alumnos aquella chicas no se callaban al igual que un aidou-sempai todos pasaron Kaname-sempai me saludo, al igual que Yuuki sempai aunque no me agradaba en nada, terminaron de pasar y todas las chicas se fueron y ahí empezaron nuestra ronda de patrullaje…**

**-Alice… te encuentras bien…te he notado rara-**

**- si estoy bien…no te preocupes…es solo que estoy pensativa…Zero-**

**-se que es sobre lo de la asociación no te preocupes siempre estaré contigo ****no te voy a dejar…además de que me tendras que llamas maestro-**

**- aparte de kaito-san, tú me entrenaras-**

**- si aparte de el que te entrenara yo también lo hare claro que quieres-**

**- creo que de esa manera voy a poder estar mejor y practicar además de que quiero buscar aquel vampiro que mato a mi familia-**

**- yo te ayudare con eso dalo por hecho-dijo el con una sonrisa, me dio un beso rapido en los labios como despedidad para ya irse por su lado como yo, nos separamos ya una vez que cada uno se fue por su lado, yo regresaba del interior del edificio de los dormitorios diurnos ya que ya había llebado a 4 chicas en total que rolaban ahí mismo para ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, luego de aquello regrese a mi lugar pero note a algo extraño que se iba por los lados de los establos de los caballos y yo se que por ahí anda Zero, pero al ver a la persona que se iba por ahí mismo me dio celos ya que era Yuuki nunca me espere que ella fuera por ahí a buscar a Zero, y en primera para que acaso queria hablar con el o seria para otra cosa, decidi seguirla cuando me di cuanta ella había entrado al establo y me acerque aunque me quede afuera escuchando la conversación entre ambos…**

**- Zero… necesito hablar contigo-dijo Yuuki **

**- no tengo nada que hablar contigo solo te pido que regreses a tus clases nada más…y ya dejame en paz-**

**- Zero… dime solo una cosa… ¿la amas?-**

**- si te refieres a Alice claro que la amo-me asome un poco y vi como se levantaba del suelo donde estaba la paja y pude ver como Yuuki se ponia en su camino para impedir que se valla…**

**- Zero deja de engañarte a mi me amas no a ella…nunca me has dejado de amar solamente a mi-dijo ella agarrandole la cara pero el aparto su mano de ella con su mano**

**- te estas equivocando si en verdad que aun te quiero pero me di cuenta que de verdad la quiero a ella desde que somos niños, desde que nos conocimos por nuestras familias-**

**- Zero te lo pido no te equivoques…tu me amas a mi no a ella-dijo ella acercándose mas a el**

**- Yuuki ya dejame en paz tu quieres a kuran, ya que tu lo escogiste a el no a mi cuando te fuiste, además que tengo una promesa de matarte y la tengo que cumplir-**

**- ¡no te das cuenta Zero yo te amo me arrepiento de irme con Kaname-sempai!-dijo como ultimo y abalanzarse a Zero y besarlo, pero lo mas raro esque el no la apartaba de el en ningun momento la dejaba hacer lo que queria no la alajeba, con solo ver como estaban ambos me di cuenta de que el aun la ama y a mi solo me quiere es todo, di un paso para atrás pero alguien me cubrio los ojos por detrás…**

**-tranquila…soy yo Alice lamento que tuvieras oyendo esto-**

**- Kaname-sempai…sacame de aquí onegai te lo pido quiero salir de aqui-**

**- claro vamos…ya has sufrido bastante-dijo el como ultimo y desaparecimos de lugar, por una ráfaga de viento, me sentí aliviada de irme se ese lugar ya que no soportaba mas esa imagen que me estaría rondando por toda la cabeza hasta el final de mi vida, creo que esa noche todas mi ilusiones fueron destrozadas al igual fui por completo una marioneta por una noche…**

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

**Bueno recibire comentarios de todo tipo bueno en el siguiente todo se arreglara aunque aparte de que veremos a Kaname muy lastimado hasta la muerte por alguien que ya se imaginaran como pudieron ver también ubieron celos por parte de Zero hacia Kaito, al igual para hablar en privado Zero y Alice el se la lleva a un lugar donde puedan estar a solas después de haber curado a Kaname….**

**Capitulo 5°._ "Solor… Tú y Yo"**


	6. Capitulo 5 Solos… Tú y Yo

**Notas del capitulo:**** bueno otro capitulo mas perdon por el retraso y espero que les guste nuevamente lemon esque me gusta hacerlo esque cuando me inspiro me inspiro bueno no los demoro mas y les agradezco a los que me han dejado mensajes como ****Carmen Jack****, ****AtsukoBlood**** , ****Lady zafir**** … **

**Capitulo 5°._ "Solos****… Tú y Yo"**

**Kaname Pov**

**La había llevado a su cuarto después de presenciar cierta escena que de igual manera a mi también me desagrado, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama tenia rastroz de lagrimas secas, comenzo a despertar poco a poco…**

**-mejor sigue durmiendo…Alice-dije para acercar mi mano y posarla en su cabeza**

**- vera que no fue un sueño si no fue real…no me mientas-**

**-es verdad lo que viste…lo lamento-se paro y se apego a mi pecho de repente senti algo húmedo ella aun seguia llorando por ese kyriuu-Kun, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba dormida nuevamente la recoste en la cama y se quedo dormida por completo, salí del cuarto hasta llegar a la salida de los dormitorios y comenze a caminar por mi suerte no me tope con kyriuu en el camino ya que no soportaria verlo ni un minuto más ya que si lo veía no aguantaria las ganas de matarlo, llegue al dormitorio para mi sorpresa Yuuki ya estaba ahí dormida en su cuarto…**

**-aidou ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Yuuki en el cuarto?-pregunte**

**-como unos 30 minutos Kaname-sama-contesto**

**-muy bien me ire a descansar espero que hagas lo mismo-**

**-no se preocupes descanse Kaname-sama-dijo el para retirarse al igual que yo, cuando llegue a la entrada de mi cuarto, para mi sorpresa senti una presencia de alguien cerca muy conocida y no era de Yuuki…**

**- ¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunte y alguien se asomo por las sombras que estaba acompañado de ichijou**

**- Kaname lamento llegar así esque una alumna nueva acaba de entrar al dormitorio de la luna y tu la conoces-me dijo y luego se asomo era una chica de cabello café oscuro como el de Yuuki, tenia ojos color negros y una piel morena, era un vampiro sangre pura al verla no podia creer que era ella la misma chica la cuál conoci hace mucho tiempo en el consejo…**

**- cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kaname-Kun…-me dijo ella saludándome con una sonrisa **

**- Luna Meiron****… desde la ultima vez que te vi fue en el consejo ven pasa a mi cuarto podemos hablar tanquilamente- abri la puerta de mi cuarto y los tres entramos al cuarto, me sente en mi sillon amplio y ellos se quedaron parados le ofreci asiento a luna en una silla cercana a mi…**

**-dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estes aquí en la academia cross?-pregunte**

**-verás la razón es simple para cuidar de alguien que tu sabrás quien es la conoces…es Alice-me dijo yo al escucharlo me puse en semblante serio…**

**- dime tus motivos por los cuales la conoces-**

**-a ella no la conosco si no a su hermano, alex que me salvo la vida hace ya años-**

**- cuentame soy todo oidos-dije y ella comenzo con su relato…**

**Flash Black…**

**Una ****chica de edad de 13 años ella estaba yendo por un rumbo repleto de vampiros ella corria para llegar a su casa cuando de repente unos vampiros la interceptaron en el camino…**

**-que linda chica y su delcioso olor a sangre-**

**-dejadme en paz…soy una sangre pura no tienen porque estar atacandome…-dijo aquella chica la cual era Luna Meiron, estaban apunto de atacarla de no ser de un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y piel morena interviniera atacandolos a todos…**

**- ¿estas bien?-pregunto**

**- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-dijo- si soy igual que ellos un vampiro-**

**-no todos los vampiros son iguales, en todas partes-dijo**

**- gracias mi nombre es Luna Meiron y el tuyo-**

**- un gusto me llamo Alex Himitsu-ella se soprendio por el nombre del chico de solo 13 años de edad y ya era un experto en cazador, luego de aquello pasaron 6 años, en un callejón sin salida ella estaba herida del brazo ya que un nivel E la había atacado en ese momento, callo sentada en el suelo antes de que aquel vampiro le de el ultimo golpe pero jamás llego ya que nuevamente fue salvada por aquel chico Alex que conocio hace unos años…**

**-creo que es mucha concidencia que te salve-dijo virando a verla**

**-me imagino que es el destino o algo así-dijo-podrias ayudarme a curarme mi brazo solo son unos rasguños…**

**-claro ven sientate aquí-la llevo a una pequeña escalera que había cerca la sento y comenzo a curarle su brazo con mucho cuidado hasta dejarselo totalmente vendado…**

**-gracias por ayudarme Alex-**

**-no es nada además como te lo dije no todos los vampiros son iguales, en todas partes-**

**- ya veo creo que aparte de mi conociste a otro por eso lo dices-**

**-si por eso mismo, sabes hasta mi hermana menor Alice lo dice-**

**- que buena es Alice-chan-**

**- bueno ya tengo que irme…espero que puedas cuidarte bien apartir de ahora-**

**-claro que si dalo por hecho-se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue nuevamente por el camino que iba ya que no había peligro y esa fue la ultima vez que supo de él…**

**Fin del flash Black…**

**-entonces por eso quieres devolverle el favor cuidando de Alice-dije**

**-si, al igual conseguir venganza ya que el que mato a su familia de ella mato a mi hermano de igual manera-dijo con mucha seriedad y molestia**

**- esta bien muestrale su cuarto ichijou ya mañana hablare con el director-**

**-esta bien Kaname, ven Luna vamos-dijo el señalandole que lo sigua**

**-gracias Kaname, solo tengo que decirte una cosa solo cuidate las espaldas no solo lo digo por otros si no por tu prometida…Yuuki, con permiso-dijo y salio con ichijou de mi cuarto, me quede visualizando lo que me dijo que tengo que cuidarme las espaldas y tenia razón, pero tenia que hablar con ella al respecto de lo que hizo con Zero ya que las cosas no se pueden quedar de ese modo…**

**Zero Pov**

**Estaba regresando a mi dormitorio pero lo mas raro esque no vi a Alice por ningun lado fue lo mas extraño, pero aún así fue el peor noche de mi vida por ver a Yuuki nuevamente en los establos cuando se me avalanzo a besarme por el shock que estaba no reaccione si no luego la aparte de golpe…**

**Flask Black**

**Ella estaba besandome y yo no así nada hasta que reaccione la agarre de los hombros y la parte de golpe…**

**- ¿Qué te pasa Zero?-pregunto**

**-te dije que me dejaras yo ya tengo pareja y la amo es Alice-dije molesto**

**- Zero estas equivocado tu me amas a mi no a ella no te confundas más…yo te amo-dijo intentando agarrar mi cara pero la hize a un lado**

**- demasiado tarde Yuuki…yo te amaba pero perdiste la oportunidad, tu escogiste a kuran-sempai no a mi así que ve con el-dije como ultimo y estaba saliendo del establo…**

**-te arrepentiras de averme rechazado Zero…ya que no solamente tu vas a sufrir si no otra persona…-**

**Ella se fue primero que yo, mientras comenze a andar ya que regresaria a los dormitorios…**

**Fin del flash Black…**

**Pero antes de ir a mi cuarto decidi ir primero ir a ver a Alice que seguramente ya estaba en el suyo, toque la puerta como 3 veces pero no contestaba y decidi entrar por mi cuenta ella estaba durmiendo, me acerque lentamente pero ella desperto y se sento en la orrilla de la cama…**

**-vete no quiero verte-dijo de repente yo me quede en shock ya que no pense que me dijiera algo así, intente acercarme un poco más pero fue inútil…**

**-te dije que te largues no quiero verte, te odio Zero-me dijo frunciendo el seño**

**- ¿Qué pasa Alice?-**

**-me utilizaste como siempre, Zero te vi besandote con ella con Yuuki y no trates de negarlo-**

**-no lo negare es verdad, y diras porque no la aparte y la razón es porque no pude reaccionar a tiempo hasta después-dije pero ella aun así no me creera**

**- me utilizaste fui un muñeco esa noche y yo que te entregue lo más importante mi virginidad, no te importo que me harías sufrir vete ya no quiero verte actuaremos como que no paso nada entre nosotros nunca vete por favor Zero…-no dije nada y salí del cuarto, detrás de la puerta puede escuchar sus llanto en realidad era un idiota con lo ocurrido, no podia hacer nada mas que irme y dejarla como me pidio aunque no me rendiria hasta que me escuchara hasta el ultimo detalle.**

**Paso la semana hasta en la madrugada del viernes me levante ya que no podia dormir bien, me meti a bañar al salir note algo raro senti un olor a sangre pero lo bueno no era de Alice si no de kuran fui afuera y observe como traian a kuran por aidou y akatsuki garcandolo me acerque…**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**- no sabemos bien como ocurrieron las cosas si nos ayudas te diremos lo que sabemos-**

**- vamos entonces…-los ayude a entrar lo llevamos a una de las recamaras del director al doblar en el pasillo via a Alice que paseaba por ahí se acerco rapidamente ya que vio a Kuran herido…**

**- Kaname-sempai… ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto asustada, como me molestara que le interesara ese kuran…**

**- lo unico que recuerdo es que el y Yuuki-sama discutieron hace unos minutos y de ya nada-dijo aidou**

**-yo les dire como ocurrieron las cosas exactamente ya que ella trato de matarme, pero quiero que sepan que no tomare cartas en el asunto-dijo el tratando de sentarse en la orilla de la cama que le fue imposible claro esta en su estado, Alice se acerco ayudarlo, hasta que se sento y co****menzo con su relato de cómo en realidad ocurrieron las cosas…**

**Flash Black…**

**Estaba en su cuarto, pensando que haría con Yuuki al respecto ya que no dejaria que otra cosa volviera a ocurrir, salio de su cuarto acompañado de aidou y akatsuki entro y vi a Yuuki sentada cerca de su mesa de noche…**

**-Yuuki necesito hablar contigo-**

**- te escucho Kaname-oniisama-dijo ella parandose de su lugar…**

**-**** Yuuki se que te viste con kyriuu-Kun anoche e hiciste algo lo cual no me imagine-dijo ella se fue acercnado lentamente a el**

**- si te refieres a que lo bese no te lo niego la verdad si lo bese, y me gusto...-dijo ella como ultimo **

**- no quiero llegar a algo que nos perjudicara lo cual es que terminemos con nuestro compromiso-dijo **

**- no te atreveras a dejarme Kaname, tu me necesitas y yo a ti-**

**- no te equivocas no te necesito, ya te desconozco mas de lo que pienso, ya que a ella la atacaste-**

**- ¡siempre estas defendiendo a ella, Alice te preocupa más!-dijo en grito**

**- te equivocas Yuuki siempre he velado por ti-**

**- ¡lo último que deseo es deshacerme de ella y traer a Zero a mí!-**

**- entonces es eso quieres quitar los obstáculos que tengas en el camino que te llevan a el-**

**- si, ese obstáculo eres uno de ellos…-dijo ella para comenzar a caminar hacia él, pero antes de que llegara se interpusieron aidou y akatsuki que fueron lanzados a los lados y dejar solo a Kaname, ella en ese momento se abalanzo a el, y le mordió su cuello comenzó a beber si sangre de repente sintió como sus colmillos los incrustaba mas a fondo en su cuello le comenzó a faltar las fuerzas su piel estaba quedando más pálida cuando lo dejo ella salio del cuarto como si no hubiera ocurrido nada ya de ahí el había quedado sumamente débil, cuando reaccionaron aidou y akatsuki ya era demasiado tarde, lo cargaron y salieron del cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta…**

**- ¿Dónde…me…llevan?-pregunto con voz ****débil**

**- lo llevaremos al dormitorio diurno Alice-Chan nos podrá ofrecer su ayuda-dijo aidou**

**- si ella nos podrá ayudar a curarte-dijo akatsuki, el ya no contesto ya que callo inconsciente…**

**Fin del flash Black…**

**Al escuchar eso**** nunca pensé que para que ella consiguiera su objetivo era deshacerse de kuran y luego de Alice…**

**- si quiere deshacerse de mi la estaré esperando-dijo Alice decidida**

**- Alice-dije intentando agarrarla pero ella se aparto**

**- deberias ir con tu amada y hacer entrar en razón ya que la quieres-dijo frunciendo el seño**

**- ya te dije que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo Yuuki tu eres la que me interesa-dije pero ella se nego**

**- Kaname-sempai es mejor que descanse mañana ya estara mejor-dijo ella como ultimo pero note raro a kuran cuando me di cuenta ya estaba junto al cuello de ella, me acerque rapido y la aparte a un lado y el que recibió la mordida fui yo…**

**Alice Pov**

**Aun seguia sin creerle nada a Zero, pero cuando vi su reaccion de que me dijiera la verdad no puedo creerle no quiero ser lastimada y utilizada nuevamente, yo estaba en el suelo y vi una ecesena la cual no me imagine viendo a Kaname bebiendo sangre de Zero, nunca pense que Zero se pondria en medio para impedir ser mordida por el me levante del suelo y lo agarre por el brazo derecho…**

**- ¿Por qué no dejaste que me mordiera?-**

**-no podia si dejo que el te muerda te convertira en uno-**

**- ¿Cómo?-**

**- si el tiene razón si dejas que un sangre pura te muerda y bebe tu sangre te convertiras en un vampiro pero no cualquiera si no en un nivel E-dijo aidou **

**- lógicamente a kyriuu no le afecta ya que el es uno de ellos-dijo akatsuki**

**- imposible…Zero… ¿Por qué?-**

**- no quiero que sufras lo que yo por ser uno de ello-dijo el ya estaba libre de Kaname, el callo inconsciente al igual Kaname, el había terminado dormido en mis brazos aidou me ayudo a llevarlo al sillon del cuarto, lo recoste y le cure el cuello, con cuidado de no despertarlo...**

**- no se preocupen me hare cargo de ambos, vallan a su dormitorio-dije **

**- yo me quedare con Kaname-sama…te ayudare para que puedas dormir un poco-dijo aidou, yo no me queje y acepte akatsuki regreso al dormitorio dijo que vendria al rato por el, aunque creia que no solo si no acompañado de Yuuki, ya que estaria en busca de su hermano, estuvimos así yo vigilando su sueño de Zero y aidou de Kaname sin que me diera cuenta me dormi ya que estaba cansada ya que no había podido dormir desde que me levante en la madrugada, por suerte al siguiente día era sabado cuando desperte estaba en el sillo cubierta por una sabana, me levante despacio sin hacer ruido y vi a aidou viendome…**

**- no pense que ya te levantarias, llevas tiempo durmiendo-**

**- en serio, ¿Dónde esta Zero?-pregunte **

**- el salí fue a darse un baño…los he visto distanciados, desde entonces…-**

**- mmm…-baje la mirada**

**- aidou no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-dijo Kaname levantandose con ayuda de aidou**

**- Kaname ya estas mejor-**

**-si no te preocupes estare bien-**

**- que bueno…-di un suspiro ya que solo teniamos que esperar a que akatsuki venga por el**

**- sobre lo que paso con kyriuu y Yuuki el…-dijo pero lo interrumpi**

**- no digas más, no quiero oirlo-**

**- tendras que hacerlo ya que te ha dicho la verdad no te ha mentido ella se le avanlanzo, además lo mejor para ti esque tengas a kyriuu-Kun cerca de ti-me dijo seriamente no sabia si creerle o no pero a el lo conosco hace años y debia creerle fue ahí cuando se abrío la puerta y via a Zero entrar con akatsuki y con la persona que menos me espere ver que era Yuuki, vi como Kaname se tenso por la presencia de ella después de que lo intento matar era mejor olvidarlo, ella se acerco a Kaname llorando y disculpandose por lo que le había hecho que aquello no tenia perdon ya que trato de matarlo…**

**-perdoname no queria hacerte daño oniisama, gome-dijo abrazandolo pero el tardo en corresponder**

**-no te preocupes Yuuki, estoy bien-dijo abrazandola**

**Al separarse se acerco a mí para abrazarme y darme las gracias…**

**-gracias Alice…por ayudar a Kaname-oniisama-me dijo apretandome más yo le correspondi el abrazo para ver que hacia**

**-de nada Yuuki fue un place-dije cerca de su oido y me devolvió aquello**

**- sabes ahora que ya soy completamente vampiro creo que es momento de convertirte en uno-dijo-pero no ahora en otra ocacion asi te sacare de mi camino y me llevare a Zero conmigo-dijo como ultimo y se separo de mi dejandome soprendida, salio junto con aidou y akatduki que llevaban a Kaname la voltee a verla…**

**- te estare esperando Yuuki-dijo en susurro ya que ella paso junto a mi nuevamente ella sonrie y desaparecio del cuarto, nos quedamos yo y Zero solos sin nadien más…**

**-Alice necesito hablar contigo-dijo el a mis espalda lo ignore y salí del cuarto vi la hora ya era las 5:00 PM me quede dormida durante un buen rato desde que Kaname estaba durmiendo, entre al baño me quite toda mi ropa, me puse debajo de la regadera, sentí como el agua caliente descendía por casa centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero sentí una sensación rara la cual era inexplicable era tan obvio deseaba que Zero me tocara como aquella noche pero eso ya no sería de esa manera, salí del baño, entre a mi cuarto, claro pensé que Zero estaría ahí con tal de hablar conmigo pero no estaba, me sente en la orilla de mi cama, de repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Zero, me levante ya que una estaba nerviosa ya tenia mi pijama puesta, la cual era un short corto blanco una blusa de color rosado de tirantes pero debajo de aquello no tenia nada en lo absoluto solo en mi pecho…**

**- de que querías hablar conmigo-dije para romper el silencio**

**- sobre lo que paso aquella noche-dijo pero seguia con lo mismo era tan necio**

**- te dije que no quería escuchar nada de eso-dije para encaminarme a la salida de mi cuarto pero el me agarro antes de salir**

**-suéltame Zero-**

**-no lo are hasta que me escuches pero no aquí-**

**- de que hablas…ze- sentí un golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvio negro…**

**Desperté**** acostada en una cama, vi todo el cuarto me di cuenta que no era el mia no sabia donde estaba, cuando vi por la ventana era una torre alta la cuál estaba cerca del dormitorio diurno el único que sabia algo así era Zero nadien más escuche que la puerta se abrió, era el quien abrió la puerta…**

**-déjame ir Zero…no me obligaras a escucharte-dije pero el se acerco a mi agarro mis dos muñeca y me tiro a la cama el estaba encima mío yo sin hacer nada el me beso a la fuerza, se separo de mi y me vio a los ojos…**

**-ya te lo dije me escucharas quieras o no-dijo-yo no quise besarla ella se me abalanzo yo no le correspondí ya que la hice a un lado al momento de reaccionar todo esta planeado por ella que quiere separarnos no lo entiendes-dijo casi molesto apretando mis muñecas me estaba lastimando**

**- Zero me lastimas…ah-dije con un quejido, el fue disminuyendo la fuerza, hasta que me ****soltó en el momento, yo me quede en la misma posición y comencé a llorar el lo vio y se sorprendió**

**- Alice perdóname soy un idiota, en todos los modos-**

**- yo… snif…Zero te amo…pero es que me duele lo que paso-dije poniendo uno de mis brazos en mi cara…**

**-yo igual te amo Alice…quiero que esta noche estemos solo tu y yo-dijo para apartar mi mano y besarme con pasión me agarro de la cintura y me sentó encima de el en la cama, me estaba besando como antes con pasión, nos separamos por falta de aire paso una mano pode debajo de mi blusa estaba helada su mano, uno de sus dedos rozo uno se mis senos me erice en el momento el me comenzó a besar mi cuello y lamerlo…**

**-Zero ****muérdeme…por favor-dije**

**- Alice yo…-dijo e incrusto sus colmillos yo solo solté un gemido, el se separo de mi, con su mano me saco mi blusa se acerco a uno de mis pechos y lo meto a su boca, estaba en el cielo nuevamente con la persona que amo…Zero…**

**Zero Pov.**

**Estaba con ella con la persona que me cautivo el corazón desde que pareció en mi vida, había metido uno de sus pechos en mi boca, lo mordí lo chupe hasta dejarlo rojo pase con el otro e hice lo mismo hasta dejarlo rojo, ella me agarraba de mis cabellos, ella comenzó a desabrocharme mi camisa blanca que tenia descendió su mano hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón y lo baje intento sacármelo pero le ayude, para que estuviéramos en las misma condiciones le quite su short con su ropa interior, ella puso sus mano en mi pecho, luego lo paso por mi cuello ensalive tres de mis dedos acerque uno a su entrada ingrese uno ella se tenso un poco pero luego se calmo metí los otros dos, ella se tenso nuevamente pero me acerque para besarla y se calmo, luego los saque la iba a recostar pero ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho e hizo que me recostara en la cama, se sentó encima de mi y se auto penetro ella sola arqueo su espalda…**

**- Zero…ahh…yo…te deseo…-dijo con hilito de voz-te ahh…amo-dijo y ****comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi a paso lento una de nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas mientras con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos, ella gemía de placer, lentamente, pero agarre con mis mano su cintura e incremente las embestidas, comencé a acelerad y hacerlas mas profundas al darle en cierto puento en el cual el placer la dominaba por completo…**

**- Zero…ahh…no…tan fuer…te…ahhh-****gemía mi nombre es lo que mas me gustaba de ella, mientras la embestía di en un punto exacto donde se pierde en el completo placer…**

**- Alice…eres tan…mmm… hermosa…grrr-yo igual gemía su nombre como nunca cuando acelere mas mis embestidas estaba llegando al clímax, le di una ultima embestida y me derrame todo en ella, arqueo su espalda por completo, callo encima mío con su respiración agitada, de igual manera yo también así estaba, estábamos completamente bañados en sudor, alzo su mirada se acerco a mi y me beso, no separamos aún no salía de ella la puse de lado y comencé a embestirla nuevamente en un vaivén lento, ella me enredo sus manos en mi cuello al igual que agarro algunos de mis cabellos jugándolos…**

**- ahh…ahhhh…Zero…ahh-****gemía me coloque encima de ella con cuidado, agarre sus dos piernas y las puse encima de mis hombros, coloque mis manos con las de ella entrelazando nuestros dedos y continúe con mi trabajo, las embestidas se hicieron para rápidas ella seguia gimiendo mi nombre al igual que yo…**

**- Zero…Zero… te amo…ahh…ahhhhhh…motto…motto…rápido- ella decía e incremente mas mi velocidad**

**- Alice yo…mmm…grr ya no…llegare…rápido-dije viéndola a los ojos, ella soltó mis manos y agarro mi cara para decirme que me acercara y lo hice baje sus piernas y las enrede en mi cadera, me acerque y la bese con pasión, un juego entre nuestras lenguas comenzó, me abrazo clavando sus uñas en mi espalda claro que no me queje en lo mas mínimo; coloco su barbilla en mi hombro descansando pero senti algo humedo que caida de sus mejillas detuve mis embestidas intente alejarme para verla pero ella se aferro a mi…**

**- ¿Por qué lloras Alice?-pregunte**

**- estoy feliz Zero…ya que al fin estoy contigo-dijo como respuesta**

**- pero no llores…no dudes de mi amor ya que te amo…-dije para separarme un momento y besarla al separarme de ella poso su mano en mi cara quitando unos cuantos cabellos alborotados que tenia pegado por mi sudor…**

**- prometeme que no me dejaras Zero…-**

**- lo prometo pase lo que pase nunca te dejare-le dije y se acomodo como estaba, volví a mi trabajo segui embistiéndola hasta ya no poder más…**

**- Zero yo…estoy…toda hu-meda…ya no…me ve-vengo-dijo arqueando su espalda gritado mi nombre- ¡ZERO!-**

**- ¡ALICE!-dije dando un gemido ronco por mi parte caí encima de ella sin lastimarla, le bese el cuello y salí de ella con cuidado aunque de su parte salio un ultimo gemido nos acomodamos en la cama, ella se acurruco en mi pecho desnudo mientras nos cubriamos con la pequeña sabana que tenia la cama…**

**- Zero…-**

**- dime Alice-**

**- te das cuenta que si seguimos de esta manera es posible que hallan consecuencias de esto- me dijo levantando su rostro para verme**

**- de hacer el amor cada vez que puedo contigo-dije y ella asintió con la cabeza**

**- si de que puede aver una consecuencia grande por esto-dijo ella **

**- si te refieres a que quedes embarazada…no te preocupes ya que es mi hijo y me hare cargo de ambos-**

**- entonces si quedo en cinta no me dejaras-dijo preocupada**

**- no nunca te abandonare, aún estando esperando un hijo mió ya que te amo-dije y me acerque a ella para besarla**

**- gracias Zero te amo-nos besamos y nos acomodamos para dormir un ratito antes de regresar al dormitorio antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos… **

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

**Bueno que les parecio lindo o no esque cuando escucho musica de un opening que dicen que sera el de la tercera temporada de vampire Knight me inspiro y escribo sin para hasta yo misma no me acuerdo de lo que escribo al día siguiente cuando amanezco bueno espero que no me maten las que son admiradoras de Kaname ya que no queria que pasara esto pero tenia que pasar ademas que malo es Yuuki, bueno espero que les halla gustado ya en el siguiente sera el aniversario del pueblo y se realizara un evento en el cual un grupo de la clase diurna participara como cantante y cantara Alice para Zero esperen para verlo a también comenzara una relación pequeñe entre aidou y yori al igual entre Kaname y la nueva alumna Luna…nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**** dejan rehúyes plis…**

**Capitulo 6°._ "For You"**


	7. Capitulo 6 For You

**Notas del capitulo: **

**Bueno otro capitulo mas espero que sea de su agrado disfrutenlo**

**Lamento el retraso enserio bueno aquí esta el cap. **

**Capitulo 6°._ "For You"**

**Alice Pov**

**Estaba despertando estaba en mi cama, aunque a mi lado sentía vasió lo cual me sobresalto y me levante lo mas rapido posible, aunque cubria mi cuerpo con la sabana aunque cuando me levantaba estaba un poco torpe y tropesaba un poco con todo, cuando escuche la puerta abrise era Zero a la persona que buscaba, me alegre de verle ya que pense que me dejo…**

**-Zero…pense que te habías ido-**

**-no claro que no solo fui a buscar ropa para darme una ducha, y ya lo hice-**

**-ya veo…es que tan solo de pensar que te fuiste-**

**-no te preocupes prometi no dejarte pase lo que pase-**

**-eso lo se, con el corazón…nuevamente lo hicimos anoche no es así-pregunte un poco sonrojada ya que la verdad tenia un presentimiento de averlo hecho anoche con el…**

**-pues si…si no, no estubieras en esas condiciones-**

**-ya veo, mejor me pongo algo de ropa y me voy a dar una ducha-**

**-muy bien mientras iré al comedor donde esta el director y Yagari que esta llegando de su misión-**

**-si ya me imagino que sabra sobre lo del consejo y por eso regreso-**

**-mmm…mejor ve a darte una ducha y vas al comedor-solo asenti con la cabeza y me puse algo de ropa aunque le pedi a Zero que saliera aunque ya nos conociamos bien aun me daba pena, me coloque algo de ropa, me fui a bañar, termine ya que me coloque el uniforme, fui al comedor, hasta que vi al director con Zero y Yagari hablando…**

**-buenos días a todos…padrino Yagari que bueno que ya regresaste-dije alegremente acercandome a darle un abrazo el cual correspondio**

**-si me alegra tanto verte, y al igual de que has cambiado un poco, espero que Zero mi alumnno te ha estado cuidando y mucho-dijo separandose, viendo a Zero**

**-pues en realidad si…acaso sabe algo que deba saber-**

**-ya sabe todo Alice no es necesario que actues como que no pasa nada-**

**-ya veo…no te molesta que sea algo mas con Zero-**

**-no todo lo contrario, por ti el ha cambiado bastante, espero que el siga de esa manera y claro te entrene-**

**-¿entrene?-**

**-si ya se de igual manera lo de la asociación de cazadores lo que quieren de ti…tienes que seguirles el juego, además esto te servirá para buscar al tipo que mato a tus padres-**

**-si lo se de eso queria hablar el Viernes ese mismo día que debo presentarme e ir al pueblo a derrotar un Nivel E por mi cuenta-**

**-por eso mismo debemos entrenarte de una vez, apartir de hoy, Zero te entrenara, en la sala de tiro y en el campo que esta detrás de la escuela para que no halla problema-**

**-hai…cuento contigo Zero-**

**-ya veráz que si…serás la mejor cazadora de los momentos-**

**-ya lo creo, bueno que mas debo hacer, me muero de hambre…. ¿Qué hiciste para desayunar?-pregunte ya que por alguna razón tenia mucha hambre**

**-tu platillo favorito, Oniguiris…-**

**-siiiiiiii que rico…vamos Zero a comer-**

**-mmm-**

**Pasamos a desayunar, al terminar, fuimos a las clases, como de costumbre todo iba normal, hasta la hora del reseso fui a donde Zero me indico a la sala de tiro para poder entrenar a toda calma ahí mismo, al llegar saque mi arma que me dio mi hermano la cual era de mi padre, que se llama _Bleeding heart …_**

**-comenzemos la practica-dijo Zero ayudandome a colocarme en posición, y ayudandome con mi arma, pasamos mas de una hora ahí entrenado, hasta que terminamos regresamos al salón, me sentia con un poco de sueño estaba cansada, pero tenia que apurarme ya que si no lo hacia, no pasaria la prueba que esos cazadores querian ponerme, terminaron las clases, fuimos a la sala de peleas que tenia el director en la parte trasera de la escuela, me puse a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, con ellos yo solo recibia por parte de ambos rozones mientras yo me defendia ya que les estaba dando su paliza de la vida, terminamos nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios, al llegar me dedique a curarle la cara a Zero ya que tenia uno que otro moretón por mi culpa, si que le di pelea…**

**-gomenasai Zero, no era mi intensión lastimarte-dije**

**-no te preocupes al parecer tu hermano Alex te enseño, bien-**

**-si tienes razón…pero no que supuestamente ese chico Kaito me iba a entrenar-**

**-mmm... pero no iba a dejar que ese te entrenara, amenos que yo este contigo-dijo abrazándome, ambos caímos a la cama, me encontraba en sus pecho me acurruque mejor…**

**-mejor descansa, lo necesitas Alice-dijo yo no conteste ya que me deje caer en los brazos de mi amado y de Morfeo**

***3 días después…***

**Después de terminara mi practica de pela cuerpo a cuerpo, pase a mi practica de disparo con Zero, pero puse en practica mi arma que mi hermano Alex me entrego esa noche La **_**Bleeding heart, **_**tomamos rumbo a la asociación de cazadores junto con mi padre adoptivo, mi padrino Yagari y mi amado Zero, al llegar pase en medio en donde estaban todos sentados en una mesa redonda una luz se encendió encima de mi ellos comenzaron a hablar…**

**-muy bien bienvenida Alice Himitsu-dijo un hombre robusto a la derecha llamado Geich**

**-ya eres toda una mujer desde la ultima vez que te vi-dijo uno a la izquierda llamado León **

**-bueno Alice sabemos lo que ocurrió con tu familia todos murieron a manos de un sangre pura… pero ellos eran de una manera prestigiosa en los cazadores después de los Kyriuu, no entiendo como es posible que no hallan podido matar a un sangre pura-dijo esta vez en que estaba enfrente de mi el líder…Meizon**

**-en esa ocasión nos tomaron desprevenidos y no pudimos contratacar-dije estaba molesta ya que estaban hablando mal de mis padre**

**-niña aun así tus padre y hermano fueron los mejores cazadores…es un vergüenza para la linea de los Himitsu-dijo nuevamente Meizon**

**-¡mis padre y hermano no tuvieron culpa de que esa madito pura sangre los matara, será mejor que no hable antes de juzgar a mi familia!-ya estaba molesta yo era la unica que podía poner el nombre de mi familia en alto**

**-será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje niña estas entre los mejores cazadores-dijo en esta ocasión León **

**-lo siento…-baje mi cabeza la verdad es que me estaban sacando de mis cabales**

**-bien continuemos…como sabes el motivo por el cual estas aquí es para que nos demuestres si eres capaz de seguir siendo cazadora del linaje de la familia Himitsu-dijo Geich**

**-para eso tienes que cazar esta misma tarde saliendo de aquí…-dijo otro hombre junto a Geich que se llama Yami**

**-esta bien les demostrare que puedo seguir cazando…aunque solo pido algo y espero que no lo rechazen-**

**-habla-**

**-lo que quiero pedir es que me dejen formar equipo con Zero…apartir desde el momento que salga de aquí-dije segura- si lo rechazan me rehusare a seguir siendo cazadora formalmente-dije viendo a Zero que se quedo sorprendido por lo que dije, ellos empezaron a murmurar cosas, como tomando decisiones o algo así, hasta que Meizon hablo al fin de cuentas…**

**-muy bien de acuerdo, pero si fallas con esta misión de cazar a un vampiro que ya esta llegando a su fase de completar su transformación nivel E, el cual esta aterrando cerca del pueblo…no aceptaremos tu propuesta de hacer equipo con Zero…aunque tu rechaces de entrar en la asociación nuevamente-ellos me pusieron de igual manera consiciones ya que si fallaba en la misión Zero no seria mi compañero…aunque de una o otra forma dejaria de ser cazadora ya que si fallo en la misión y si tampoco aceptan mi propuesta; estaré fuera de la asociación…**

**-acepto lo que dice…-dije segura de mi misma, me di la media vuelta, aunque me detuve al escuchar la voz de Yami**

**-tu sabes a lo que te enfrentas es un vampiro nivel E que esta descontrolado, el esta a fueras del pueblo, es muy peligroso-**

**-no se preocupe tengo al mejor cazador junto a mi también-dije viendolo sobre mi hombro, regrese a como estaba, pero volvio hablar**

**-el nombre de tu familia de que lo pongas en alto, depende de ti…Alice Himitsu-dijo, me reuni junto a Zero y los demás no vire a ver a Zero ni a nadie, salí rapido del lugar aunque no le hacia caso ya que me estaba hablando…**

**-¡Alice esperame!-grito Zero**

**-¡Alice!-grito mi padrino Yagari**

**-¡ali-Chan!-grito esta vez mi padre adoptivo**

**-¡Alice!-grito nuevamente Zero ya estaba acercandose corriendo a mi, senti que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, ya que ellos suponian que no podía con la misión, y que mi familia es una vergüenza para los cazadores, sentí como me agarraron de mi brazo fuerte y me viraron para verlos**

**-¡¿Qué te pasa ali…?-me grito aunque yo tenia mi cabeza baja me soltó, pero yo me abalance así el abrazandolo por el cuello y besandolo…**

**-gomen…Zero…onegai…abrazame-dije susurrandole cerca de sus labio y el me correspondio el abrazo**

**-¿Qué te pasa todo esta bien?-me pregunto podia oir su voz como de preocupación**

**-Zero…no se si estoy segura de continuar con esto…tengo miedo-dije, un poco asustada**

**-Alice… ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-como sabes seguire con el linaje de mi familia…pero el miedo que me entra volver a estar en frente de un vampiro me llegua hasta los huesos-dije separandome de el, y verlo a los ojos **

**-no te preocuespes estará ahí contigo-**

**-lo se pero yo misma tengo que matarlo esta misma tarde a las afueras del pueblo-**

**-ire contigo...-dijo Zero**

**-no se supone que debo ir sola...-**

**-ire aunque quieras o no...además alguien tiene que ver que cumplas-dijo para acercarse y abrazarme por la cintura, cuando me di cuenta senti un mareo inofensivo**

**-Alice estas bien-**

**-si solo fue un mareo, mejor vamos al lugar donde esta el vampiro-dije para comenzar a caminar, de igual manera Cross-san me acompaña al igual mi padrino Yagari, llegamos como en 1 hora fuimos a las afueras del pueblo, todo estaba algo desierto, en donde nos encontrabamos**

**-se siente algo raro aquí-dije abrazandome a mi misma**

**-tranquila no pasaran nada-dijo Zero dandome animos, pero yo escuche como un grito de alguien a lo cual me llamo la atención...**

**-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Cross**

**-yo...escuche algo-dije y me fui corriendo al lugar donde lo escuche aunque era algo raro, deje atrás a Zero y a los demás, mientras corria me raspe mi brazo, al llegar al lugar no habia nadien, creo que era un trampa en donde me quede, hasta que escuche a alguien detrás de mi, me gire para ver quien era de repente...**

**-vaya, vaya...no me lo esperaba de nuevo un cazador ha venido a cazarme-dijo aquel vampiro de mala aura**

**-si he venido a cazarte aunque no lo creas-dije para poder apuntarle con mi arma**

**-ya veo...que valiente y hermosa mujer eres...me imagino que has venido sola-**

**-te equivocas...he venido acompañada de mi compañeros-dije para ver si retrocedia pero se fue acercando a mi lentamente, agarro mi brazo y me forzo a soltar mi arma...**

**-mira parece que te has lastimado tu misma mientras venias a mi-**

**-¿Qué?-me pregunte a mi misma cuando me di cuenta me habia engañado**

**-te imaginaras si alguien estaba gritando te equivocas yo era la persona que gritaba eso hago para atraer a mi presas a mi-dijo jalandome ya acercandome a el, comenzo a lamer mi cuello...**

**-¡dejame no oyes sueltame!-dije me puso en el árbol, agarrando ambas seguia lamiendo mi cuello...**

**-este aroma es delicioso...el aroma de tu sangre es tan deliciosa que ya la quiero-me iba a morder pero le golpe el estomago con mi pierna, me solto, me estaba acercando a mi arma, pero el me tiro al suelo nuevamente...**

**-¡me entregaras tu sangre quieras o no!-dijo estire mi mano como pude y llegue hasta a ella, me gire al momento...**

**-¡eso sera en tus sueños...maldito vampiro!-dije y dispare, eso solo se escucho por todo el lugar...**

**¡PAM!**

**Zero Pov**

**Estabamos yendo a direccion a donde se encontraba Alice que cuando nos dimos cuenta lo unico que escuchamos, fue un disparo cerca de donde estabamos...**

**¡PAM!**

**-eso fue un disparo-dijo Yagari**

**-viene en direccion a donde fue Alice-dijo Cross, yo no lo pense dos veces y sali corriendo hacia esa direccion cuando llegue vi a Alice en el suelo respirando agitadamente, y con el arma apuntando aquel lugar lleno de cenizas sabia que ella habia matado al vampiro...**

**-Alice-la llame pero no me contestaba es como estuviera en Shock, me acerque agarrarle su hombro ella se giro y me disparo en mi hombro rosandolo, me agache de dolor que sentia, era logico ya que era casi vampiro...**

**-Z-Zero... ¡ZERO!-se acerco a mi soltando el arma y abrazandome por el cuello, seti algo humedo en mi hombro derecho en donde me habia lastimado...**

**-perdoname, no era mi intencion...yo...no se que me paso...lo lamento...perdoname...Zero-dijo llorando mas fuerte alce mi mano para acariciar su cabello**

**-tranquila no paso nada...lo mataste-**

**-si el queria tomar mi sangre, pero no se lo permiti-dijo ella acercando su mano, a la herida**

**-no te preocupes cerrara, pronto, cuando lleguemos-dije, pero ella extendio su cabello de lado dejando a la vista su cuello**

**-Zero bebe...si bebes mi sangre te recuperaras, al igual aquella sangre que perdiste por mi culpa-dijo ella agarrando mi cabeza para acercarla a su cuello, la sed de sangre me llamaba pero no podia ahí mismo**

**-si no quieres morderme aquí cuando lleguemos la instituto-dijo ella separandose llorando, acerque su mano a su cara para limpiarle sus lagrimas, ella pego su cabeza a mi pecho sollozando, llegaron los demás, nos fuimos del lugar para ir a casa, aunque Yagari y Cross se fueron al consejo a dar el reporte de que de que ella mato al vampiro que pidieron, nosotros nos fuimos al instituto, fuimos al cuarto, me sente en la cama ella se acerco a mi quitandome la camisa y llegar la herida que tenia me comenzo a curar, sl terminar ella estaba algo triste por lo ocurrido...**

**-no es tu culpa lo que me paso-dije para que ella no sintiera culpa alguna de lo que paso, aunque todavía la veia con su cara de tristeza, me acerque a ella a besarla, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello, no separamos por falta de aire**

**-zero bebe mi sangre te recuperaras facil-dijo apartando su cabello pero se lo impedi**

**-estare bien solo pasame las tabletas de sangre-le dije ella se levanto y me las dio, escuchamos como tocaron la puerta, era Cross quien llegaba**

**-Zero ¿cómo estas?-pregunto Yagari**

**-ya me siento mejor no es nada-dije, señalando mi venda que cubria mi herida**

**-bueno les dijimos a los del consejo como ocurrieron las cosas, aceptaron de mala gana tu reintregacion a la asociación de cazadores, aunque ahora que eres de nuevo uno de ellos tienes que tener cuidado-dijo Cross esta vez**

**-lo bueno es que aceptaron mi propuesta, de hacer equipo con Zero-dijo ella, girando su vista e a mi, sonriendo**

**-bueno ahí queda lo de la asociación pero ahora tenemos otro problema y necesito tu ayuda Alice...-dijo Cross un poco asustado**

**-digame en que puedo ayudarlo-**

**-sabes cantar, no es así...necesito que cantes en 1 semana-**

**-¡¿qué?-dijo ella soprendida**

**-Alice sabes cantar-dije ella asintio apenada, ya que jamas la habia escuchado cantar...**

**Alice Pov**

**No lo podia creer el director me estaba pidiendo que cantara pero si es para la escuela esta bien no hay problema pero si es para otras persona no lo hare...**

**-como decirlo en 1 semana sera el festival de aniversario del pueblo, lo que quiero pedirte es que cantes enfrente de toda el pueblo...-dijo poniendo cara de perro a morir**

**-yo no se que decir...-ya me estaba convenciendo asi que no tuve opcion-esta bien acepto solo por esta vez además ya eh practica con una cancion que mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeña-dije segura de lo que decia aunque no se si esta bien**

**-genial mi hija va a cantar para mi-dijo acercandose a mi a brazarme me estaba asfixiando**

**-oye Cross dejala la estas dejando sin aire-dijo mi padrino esta vez, me solto al momento, me volvi a sentar con zero**

**-bueno mañana me gustaria ver que cancion es la que quieres cantar otras personas haran actuaciones solo tu vas a cantar por parte de la escuela nada más-dijo mi padre adoptivo...**

**-bueno mejor vamos Cross dejemos que descansen ambos...nos vemos mañana-dijeron para salir nuevamente y dejarnos solor a ambos**

**-al fin solor otra vez-dijo zero para jalarme y ponerme entre sus piernas**

**-Zero no hagas que me sienta peor de lo que estoy, por mi culpa estas herido-dije tocando su herida de su brazo**

**-que quede claro una cosa, jamas me lastimaste, si lo hiciste fue por defensa propia-dijo iba a interrumpir pero el me silencio con un beso, recostandome en la cama, nos separamos por falta de aire**

**-te amo Zero-dije para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y quedarme dormida al momento senti como me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo mas fuerte de lo normal, yo de igual manera lo abrace mas fuerte aunque sentia que dentro de poco ocurriria algo inesperdado y queria quedarme asi con zero para siempre...**

***1 semana después***

**Estaba en mi habitación junto con Yue ambas ya heramos como hermanas, ella ya tenia una relacio con Kaname, ya que el rompio todo lazo con Yuuki, desde ese día no hemos sabido nada de ella, a lo cual ya tenia mis sospechas, ambas estabamos sentadas en la cama, yo tenia cubierta mi cara con ambas manos, mientras Yue tenia una caja donde decia "pruebe de embarazo casera"...**

**-Yue-chan dime ¿qué dice?-dije aun tenia cubierta mi cara, la razon por la cual me la hice es que hace dias atrás me he sentido fatal, con ganas de vomitar, mareos desmayos, nauseas con todo olor de la comida, aunque aquellos síntomas los tenia ocultos para que nadien ecepto Kaname lo supieran, zero ha estado ovupado todo el tiempo, por misiones ahora debe de estar con el director preparando, las cosas para mañana ya me sentia fatal si se lo decia a zero no se como iba a reaccionar aunque el me habia dicho que si queria formar una familia conmigo, pero me imaginaba que habia cambiado de opinión, asi que no se lo diria...**

**-Alice-chan estas embarazada...esto no falla-dijo ella aquella palabra "embarazada" rezonaba en mi cabeza ya que con esto le daria un hijo a Zero aunque no sabia que hacer, cuando escuche como la puerta se abria dejando ver a Kaname que vino a buscar a Yue, me vio que estaba llorando a lo cual se acerco y me abrazo...**

**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto**

**-es positivo-fue lo unico que pude decir ante su mirada de preocupación**

**-no te entiendo-dijo viendo a Yue**

**-velo por tus propios ojos Kaname-dijo dandole la prueba casare, el abrio sus ojos como platos a lo cual, agarro mis manos**

**-vas a ser madre, estas esperando un hijo de Zero-dijo feliz a lo cual me miro extrañada ya que yo no estaba tan feliz**

**-Alice tiene miedo de que Zero la rechaze después de que se entere-**

**-si lo hace te prometo que te voy a cuidar junto con Yue de igual manera-dijo hasta que escuche como se abria la puerta dejando ver a zero entrar, yo me acerque a el abrazandolo como nunca y llorando**

**-oye Kuran ¿qué le hiciste?-**

**-es mejor que los dejemos solos y hablen ambos-dijo Yue que jalo a Kaname para que se fuera ambos, mientras nosotros nos quedamos solos adentro del cuarto...**

**-zero tenemos que hablar-dije decidida a decirle todo**

**-dime no creo que sea tan malo-**

**-recuerdas cuando, nosotros empezamos a tener relaciones-dije sonrojada**

**-si que tiene que ver eso-dijo**

**-veraz lo dire de la manera mas facil la cual es...estoy embarazada-dije solo pude notar como se quedo en shock**

**-entendere si has cambiado de opinión de tener familia, asi que no te obligare a nada, en serio...yo lo criare so-no pude terminar ya que me interrumpio con un beso apasionado, nos separamos por falta de aire**

**-Zero...-**

**-gracias...Alice...te cuidare a ti y a mi hijo que esta en tu vientre como mi propia vida-dijo yo solo lo abrace ya que queria sentirlo, les dimos a todos la noticia de que seriamos padre, recibimos felicitaciones por Cross y mi padrino aunque al mismo tiempo nos regañaron ya que como fuimos capaces de no protegernos...**

****al día siguiente****

**Nos encontrabamos en el pueblo ya, en el escenario apenas estaban saliendo gente que imitaba o asi otras cosa para animar a la gente, mientras yo detrás del escenario estaba lista junto con zero que me tenia abrazada por la espalda y acariciaba mi vientre aun plano...**

**-no sabes como deseo que ya se te note para poder acariciarlo como pueda y sentir sus pataditas...-dijo besando mi mejilla**

**-tendras que esperar 8 meses-dije ya apenas ayer fuimos al medico para saber cuanto tiempo tengo **

**-Alice-chan...-escuche como me hablaban por detrás y era Yue-chan y Yori-chan, junto con sus "campañeros", yue-chan con kaname y yori-chan con aidou pero ellos desde cuando salian juntos, a lo cual no sabia nada...**

**-ya estas lista-dijo Kaname**

**-si ya lo estoy...Yue-chan te noto algo rara...-dije ya que notaba un aura algo, mas limpia y sensible de lo normal**

**-bueno veraz es mejor que se lo diga-dijo ella viendo a kaname**

**-dime ¿qué es?-dije**

**-bueno...estoy embarazada de 3 meses...-dijo desabrochando su chamarra y dejando ver su vientre abultado, como es que no me habia dado cuenta hace tiempo**

**-esta un poco mas grande lo normal de lo que son 3 meses-dije ya que era verdad**

**-un embarazo vampirico tarda menos, para lo que son 6 meses ella mostrara un vientre de 9 meses que ya estara dando a luz-dijo Kaname dandome una explicación**

**-ya veo...lo vas a tener mas rapido que yo-dije haciendo pucheros**

**-alice ya es tu turno-escuche como me hablaba el director tome aire y comence a caminar pero me gire para ver a mis amigos los cuales me daban animos, ya me sentia lista tenia que hacerlo...**

**Zero Pov **

**Bueno estabamos todos dando animos a Alice la cual es la futura madre de mis hijos, la presentaron y dijeron el nombre de la cancion que iba a cantar, se llamaba For You, lo cual significa para ti.**

**Ella se posición en medio del escenario donde estaba puesto es micrófono, ya estaba comenzando la musica, cuando comenzo a cantar, delicadamente...**

_**For You**_

**Koko ni aru no wa, Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**

_(aquí estan las respuestas del camino)_**  
>Kotaetachi yo, Hora jishin motte susumeba ii<strong>

_(que elegistes hasta ahora, mira solo continua por tu cuenta)__**  
><strong>_**Totemo shizen na no Ameagari no**

_(es muy natural como un arcoiris sobre)_**  
>ASUFARUTO ni, Niji ga kakaru you ni<strong>

_(el asfalto después de la lluvia)_

**Ella tenia agarrado el microfono con sus dos manos, tenia cerrado sus ojos, los entre abria por ratos y los volvia a cerrar…**

**_LONLY_... kaze ga fuite**

_(__**Solitario**__... El viento sopla...)_**  
><strong>_**FEELING**_**... kiga tsuita yo**

_(__**Sentimientos**__... Me he dado cuenta que...)_**  
><strong>**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**

_(No hay respuestas en ningun lugar, pero...)_**  
><strong>_**CALL ME**_**... wakatteru wa**

_(__**Llámame**__... Lo entenderé)  
><em>_**WITH YOU**_**... ai wa itsumo**

_(__**Contigo**__... siempre nos amaremos)_**  
>Atae au mono<strong>  
><em>(el uno al otro)<em>**  
><strong>

**Se movia al ritmo de la cancion la cual es como una balada a lo cual me dejaba muy sorprendido ya que en el escenario es otra persona, pero de igual se ve hermosa ya que aquel vestido color rosado de maga corta le daba un buen retoque a su forma de cuerpo…**

**FOR YOU**

_(POR TI)  
><em>**  
><strong>

**Vire a ver a todos lados podia notar a toda la gente atenta a ella como si vieran a un angel cantar ahi mismo…**

**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

_(Estoy segura de que algún día)_

**Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara**

_(podrás volar por este cielo)_**  
>Nando tsumazuita toshite mo, For You<strong>_  
>(No importa cuántas veces falles POR TI)<br>_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

_(Hay solo una cosa importante)_**  
>Yume miru koto<strong>

_(Que soñando...)_**  
>Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite<strong>_  
>(al menos así, puedes mantener tu corazón abierto.)<em>**  
><strong>

**Ella se coloco en medio del escenario estendiendo una mano solamente, mientras con la otra agarraba el micrófono, ella así movimientos de manos con el ritmo que llevaba la musica…  
><strong>

**Kizutsuite mo namida korae, Gaman shiteta yo ne  
><strong>_**(**__Incluso si te lastimaras o te hundieras en lágrimas hay que soportarlo)_**  
>Sonna kimi o ichiban chikaku de Mitekita kara<strong>

_(porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces)_**  
>Nani mo iwanakute mo Wakatteru yo<br>**_(aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo...)_**  
>Donna toki mo gambatteta koto<strong>  
><em>(¿Qué tan difícil es intentarlo sin importar nada más?)<em>**  
><strong>_**RUNAWAY**_** mayotta nara**

(_**Solitario**__...solo si te pierdes)_**  
><strong>_**TRY AGAIN**_**... nando datte**

_(__**Intentálo otra vez**__...Sin embargo) _**  
><strong>

**Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara**

_( lo podrás hacerlo de nuevo)_**  
><strong>_**I'M HERE**_**... soba ni iru wa**

_(__**Estoy aquí**__... Siempre a tu lado)_**  
><strong>_**BELIEVING**_** osorenaide**

_(__**Cree en mi**__... aunque tengas miedo)_**  
>Shinji au koto<br>**_(confía y atrévete)_

**For you  
><strong>_(POR TI)_

**Toda la gente murmuraba entre ellos yo los podia escuchar…**

"**es un angel"**

"**canta hermoso"**

"**es una canción que la canta una diosa"**

"**es la diosa mas hermosa que ha cantado"**

**Todos esos comentarios es verdad ella canta como una diosa del Olimpo en vida propia…**

**Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka**

_**(**__Estoy segura de que algún día__)_**  
>Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara<strong>

_(Podrás volar por este cielo)_**  
>Nando kizutsuita toshite mo For you<strong>  
><em>(No importa cuántas veces falles POR TI)<em>**  
>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu<strong>

_(Hay solo una cosa importante)_**  
>Yume miru koto<strong>

_(Que soñando...)_**  
>Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite<strong>

_(Simplemente no devies la mirada.)_**  
><strong>

**Ahora más que nunca me he dado cuenta de l ¿Por qué? Me enamore de ella…**

**Su carácter, su amistad al principio, todo de ella era perfecto…**

**Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora**

_**(**__El valor que ha surgido en tí es suficiente)_**  
>Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo<strong>

**(**_No es un tesoro cualquiera_)**  
>Ima ryoute hiroge Fly high<strong>  
><em>(Extiende tus brazos para que puedas volar<em>.)  
><strong><br>**

**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

_**(**__Estoy segura de que algún día)_ **  
>Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara<strong>

_(Podrás volar por este cielo)_**  
>Nando tsumazuita toshite mo For You<strong>  
><em>(No importa cuántas veces falles POR TI)<br>_

**La cancion llegaba al final…al escucharla cantar sentía algo calido en mi corazón, aquel amor que pensé que no seria se ha dado ahora mas que nunca ya que ahora entiendo todo, mas ahora que ella me dara un hijo y are mi familia con ella…**

**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

_(Hay solo una cosa importante)_**  
>Yume miru koto<strong>

_(Que soñando…)_**  
>Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite<strong>

_(Al menos así, puedes mantener tu corazón abierto.) _

**Lalalala…..**

**La cancion ya acababa de terminar ella alzaba su mano como pidiendo algo, pero esa mano iba dirigida a mi, como si me dijera algo en especial, pero ahora entiendo mi corazón y cuerpo le pertenecen a ella y a nadie mas…ahora mas que nunca entiendo su mirada angelical me cautivo al igual aquellos ojos tan hermosos, pero de igual manera ella me ama como yo a ella y eso lo podía decir con solo una palabra…**

**_-te amo-_dije en susurro a lo cual pude notar como ella leia mis labios, ella me contesto…**

**_-también te amo…-_lei sus labios y entendi lo que me dijo, estaba mas contento de lo normal aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no todo es de color rosa, en ese momento…**

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

**Bueno se que me tarde mucho pero el cable de mi lap y aparte de que ya lo tengo, se lo debo a mis demas fic que tengo en y Fanfic yaoi…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente bye bye **

**Capitulo 7°._ "Vampiro, Sangre pura"**


	8. Capitulo 7 Vampiro, Sangre pura

**Notas del capitulo:**

Bueno uno mas de mis capítulos, espero sea de su agrado, bueno nos vemos abajo...

Aquí les dejo el capitulo...

**Capitulo 7°._ "Vampiro, Sangre pura"**

Alice Pov

Estaba bajando del escenario en donde todos me estaban esperando, me acerque a Zero que me abrazo fuerte mientras yo solo besaba su mejilla en forme de ternura...

-cantaste de maravilla...-dijo

-en serio gracias por los halagos... aunque te noto algo celoso...-

-si y lógicamente es porque algunos tipos de aquí te estaban alabando...-

-tranquilo solo tengo ojos para ti...nadie nada mas...-dije besándolo con pasión

-te amo...o mejor dicho los amo...-dijo sentí una mano en mi vientre plano a lo cual me senti un poco mas calido, lo abrace con fuerza...

-antes que nada quiero pedirte algo ante todos Alice…-dijo arrodillándose lentamente enfrente de mi, mostrándome una cajita…

-Zero…-

-Alice ahora que serás la madre de mi hijo que viene en camino quiero decirte que si ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...-me dijo mostrándome un anillo con una piedrita de color plateado es tan hermoso que no me imagino

-yo…Zero…sabemos ambos que hemos pasado por tanto ahora con este bebe que viene en camino nos unió mas…así que claro que acepto casarme contigo…-dije, el me coloco el anillo me abrazo y me beso con pasión nos separamos

-bueno que les parece si vamos aurita a festejar por el embarazo de Alice...al igual por la propuesta de matrimonio de ellos…al igual sobre mi embarazo...-dijo Yue yo asentí mientras veía a Zero el cual después de todo dijo un si, pero vi a kaname algo sorprendido, aunque se acerco a ella abrazándola

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-perdón con todo esto que había pasado de Yuuki no había tenido valor de decírtelo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-bueno en realidad, mucho mas que Alice...tu tienes apenas 1 mes, pues yo ya tengo 4 meses...-dijo mostrando su vientre abultado pero en realidad parecía como uno de 7 meses

-pero parece un vientre de 7 meses...pero como lo ocultaste...-dije

-bueno es algo difícil de decir...-

-te fajaste, no es así...-dije ya que ella asintió con la cabeza

-Yue gracias...pero debiste habérmelo dicho...-dijo kaname

-lo lamento...-

-pero dime ¿Cómo es que tienes un vientre de 7 y dices tener unos 4 meses...-

-bueno como decirlo, como soy un vampiro pura sangre, nosotros cuando quedamos embarazadas solo nuestro embarazo nos dura 6 meses, un decir, yo tengo un vientre de 7 pero en realidad tengo 4 meses, así que solo me faltan 2 meses para que nazca...-dijo ella en explicación que lo diría los vampiros les dura poco el embarazo...

Comenzamos a caminar para irnos, pero me detuve un momento sintiendo que alguien nos esta observando iba a ir a ver pero Zero me detuvo en ese momento a lo cual lo vire a ver...

-Alice vamos... ¿Qué pasa?-

-es que sentí que alguien nos esta observando pero siento como si lo conociera...-

-no eres la única yo igual lo siento pero no he dicho nada...vamos luego averiguaremos, Alice...-dijo así nos fuimos a comer algo ya que con este bebe que llevo adentro he tenido mucha hambre nos reunimos con el Director y mi padrino a comer, después de la comida pedí un helado...

-Kaname-kun...haz sabido algo de Yuuki...-dijo deje de comer para prestar atención

-no desde que rompí todo lazo con ella, no he sabido nada de ella, en lo absoluto...-

-presiento que es mi culpa...-dijo Yue aunque se sentía culpable de todo, pero no era la única yo igual me sentía de esa manera...

-no es verdad ella cambio mucho y es debido aquello de que se convirtió en un sangre pura nada mas...-dijo Kaname animándola un poco

-tienes razón-

-yo igual tengo culpa...-dije todos me miraron ya que por una parte tenia razón pero por la otra no, pero que se le iba hacer...

-no Alice no tienes culpa de nada...-dijo Zero abrazándome

-si la tengo si no hubiera intervenido entre ella y Kaname al igual entre ella y tu nada de esto estaría pasando...-dije Zero alzo mi cara para observarme por una parte tenia razón por la otra no

-no vuelvas a decir aquello, porque si tu no estuvieras no seria dichoso porque me vas a dar un hijo...-dijo acariciando mi vientre plano

-gracias...iré a caminar un rato...-dije dandole un casto beso

-voy contigo...-yo negué

-estaré bien aun se me defender...-dije saliendo del lugar con mi cabeza baja, al salir solo di un suspiro y comencé mi paso aunque pude ver a alguien en la vuelta de una esquina y esa era Yuuki...

-Yuuki...espera ¿Dónde vas?-le pregunte a lo cual ella no me contesto y siguió con su camino, no me quedo de otras perseguirla para ver donde iba, cuando me pecarte de la presencia de Zero acaso me estaba siguiendo, pero yo seguí yendo ante Yuuki, la vi como doblaba en otra esquina...

-¡Yuuki necesitamos hablar...Kaname necesita hablar contigo mas que yo...el no quiso terminar esa razón contigo es solo que se enamoro de otra es lo que debes entender!-le grite pero no me hizo caso, por el momento me detuve no había rastro de ella en ese momento no se ha donde se abra ido, me di vuelta para poder irme pero sentí como me sujetaban por detrás gire mi rostro topándome con unos ojos familiares y esos eran del tipo que mato a mis padre, a lo cual me quede en shock en el momento esos ojos de color negro...

-tú...-dije en susurro

-que bueno verte de nuevo Alice...-dijo acercando su mano a mi rostro acariciándolo sentí repulsión por su toque...

-déjame...no me toques...-dije en susurro

-que acoso no me quieres...solo por eso ataque a tu familia y mate a todos, ya que solo te quería a ti y nadie mas...-

-mejor desaparece...-dije acerque mi mano a mi pierna donde estaba mi arma pero no estaba...

-buscas esto...-dijo mostrándome mi arma

-devuélvemela ahora...-intente zafarme de el, pero fue inútil

-estas lista muñeca...ahora podrás vengarte de ella...-dijo vi como Yuuki salio de las sombras

-recuerdas aquel incidente con Kaname, de que bebí casi toda su sangre...pues ahora te digo algo yo si te muerdo te convertirás en un vampiro...-dijo ella ya que era verdad

-déjame ir...-

-no además debes saber que nosotros fuimos los que matamos a tu familia...hace algunos meses...-dijo yo baje la cabeza...

-ustedes fueron...malditos vampiros...déjenme ahora mismo y los matare...-vi como yuuki ya estaba delante mi se fue acercando a mi cuello paso su lengua

-esto me va encantar ya que con esto voy a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro...-dijo sabia que se refería a mi hijo, cerré mis ojos al sentir un dolor punzante en mi cuello, grite para ver si alguien me escucho

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite, sentí como mis fuerzas me faltaban no podía mantenerlos abiertos, el otro vampiro me soltó mientras Yuuki me sujetaba, me estaba quedando sin fuerza, mi garganta me quemaba sentía que tenia sed acaso es cuando te vas a convertir en un Nivel E sentiré lo mismo que sintió Zero cuando se convirtió en uno de ellos...

-¡ALICE!-escuche como me gritaron abrí como pude mis ojos observando a Zero que me miraba aterrado, solo podía observarlo, comencé a derramar lagrimas poco a poco

-Z-Ze...ro...-dije como pude aunque ella me soltó me desplome en el suelo, con mis ojos borrosos pude ver como se iban y Zero se me acercaba, sentí su abrazo pero de ahí no vi mas todo se volvió borroso, pero podía escuchar voces de otras personas, como la de Kaname, Yue, Yori-chan, Aidou, de mi padrino, y mi padre adoptivo, al igual especialmente…Zero...

Zero Pov

La seguí hasta un callejón pero lo mas extraño es que Yuuki estaba ahí, de un momento a otro la perdí ya que unos Niveles E estaban atacando, me defendí, pero luego llegaron Kuran y los demás aunque la verdad ellos se hicieron cargo, me fui en busca de ella, a llegar escuche un grito por parte de ella, me asome y vi que ella le estaban tomando su sangre, por Yuuki…

-¡Alice!-grite ella se giro observándome yo la mire aterrado sentí que no podía moverme por ningún motivo pero después de aquello note como derramaba lagrimas, al igual como susurraba

-Z-Ze…ro…-dijo, me di cuenta como la soltó y ella callo al suelo, pude observar como Yuuki me miro y me sonrío y se fue con ese tipo por la descripción que antes me había dado Alice del asesino de su familia, pude notar como era el culpable al igual Yuuki, me acerque a ella una vez que se fueron, al momento de eso ella cayo inconsciente, Kuran, Yori, Yue y Aido al igual Yagari y Cross llegaron se sorprendieron de aquello, nos fuimos rápidamente a la academia ya estaba anocheciendo, la deje en mi cuarto ella respiraba agitadamente esta cansada definitivamente ella había caído al nivel E como yo pero no se que podía hacer ya que si no hacia algo la perdería a ella y a mi hijo lo cual me ha llenado de alegría…

-¿Por qué?...maldición…si no la hubiera dejado solo…-dije entre dientes

-Zero-Kun…necesitamos buscar a Yuuki para que venga a darle su sangre y se salve, con eso ella será un vampiro completo…-

-te refieres a un sangre pura-

-si eso mismo digo…-dijo Yue, pero me puse a pensar que ella odia eso y no así de fácil va a querer hacer algo de esa manera

-lo are para salvar a mi hijo…-dije levantándome del lugar pero Kuran me detuvo…

-Kyriuu-Kun…hay una manera de que la salves a ella y a tu hijo…-

-si es que le darás tu sangre a ella se que no funcionara…-

-no…toma esto…-dijo dándome un frasco pequeño con sangre al olerlo podía sentir el olor de Yuuki, pero me preguntaba como es que el

-dáselo y luego deja que beba la tuya…una vez que ella sea un sangre pura, el bebe también lo será así el bebe también pedirá alimento y ese alimento es sangre…-

-entonces ambos serán unos vampiros…-dije

-si efectivamente…ambos lo serán toma esto también…-dijo entregándome otro pero con olor a shizuka…

-también tenia este, tu sabrás que hacer con el…-dijo-nosotros nos iremos te dejamos el resto…-dijo yéndose pero tenia que darle por lo menos las gracias…

-gracias…Kaname…-dije el cerro la puerta del cuarto me acerque a ella, arrodillándome junto a ella, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente…

-Alice se que no te agradara esto pero…tienes que beber la sangre de Yuuki…-

-n-no…-q-quiero…s-ser…u-una d-de…e-ellos…-dijo entre cortado vi sus ojos rojizos a los cuales tiene sed de sangre

-aunque no quieras, no quiero perderlos a ambos…perdóname…-dije me acerque a ella cargándola y sentándome en la cama, mientras me tomaba la sangre de Yuuki me fui cercando a ella, hasta pegar nuestros labios…(estilo Kaname y Yuuki cuando se convirtió en vampiro)…me separe de ella, note como se quejaba, la abrace fuerte, sentí unos tibios colmillos en mi cuello, supe que era de ella, me tiro a la cama al momento quedando encima de mi…

-Alice…perdóname…-dije ya que sentí finas lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos…luego ella se separo de mi viéndome a los ojos, acerque mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola…

-Zero…¿Por qué?-

-tenia que hacerlo…no podía perderlos a ambos…-dije ella quito mi mano de su cara

-vete Zero…me convertiste en algo que odio…no quiero verte…lárgate…te odio-dijo ella no hice nada mas que irme del lugar, salí del cuarto me fui al mío, los demás no dijeron nada ya que sabia que paso entre nosotros…

*1 semana después*

Toda la escuela aun estaba de vacaciones, nadie regresaba además de que aun no era tiempo, yo había tomado distancia de Alice, aunque nada era lo mismo ella no me miraba siempre andaba con Yue y Kaname, ese estos días me había sentido mal, mis instintos vampiricos se salían de control, mi sed de sangre, así que ese mismo día tome la sangre se Shizuka que me dio Kaname para tranquilizar mi sed tome las tabletas, en ese momento le dije al director que me iba a ir a la cabaña que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, para despejarme y ver si superaba el dolor que sentí al perder a Alice ya que ella me odia por haberla convertido en una de los chupa sangre que tanto odia…

Alice Pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me converti en una de ellos, a lo que odio, a los que mataron a mi familia, aunque también por mi odio me separe de Zero, desde aquella noche no lo volví a ver, me dolia no verlo no poder sentirle cada noche; estaba sola en la fuente que esta cerca de los domitorios vi como Kaname se acerco a mi junto con Yue...

-hola Alice...-dijo Yue

-hola...-no tenia ganas de nada, en lo absoluto

-pensé que estabas con Zero...-dijo kaname

-no desde que le dije que me deje no lo volví a ver...-dije

-ya veo...supiste que se fue de la academia apenas ayer...-dijo Yue

-imposible...¿Por qué?-dije ya que no me era mi intencio alejarlo de mi es solo que en ese momento, pero el con eso desaparecio

-sabemos que se fue a una cabaña alas afueras de la ciudad solo...sin que nadie lo moleste...-dijo finalizando kaname

-no era mi intencion que el se alejara de nosotros, es solo que no pensaba en ese momento...es mi culpa que se halla ido...-dije tocando mi vientre

-tu tienes la decisión en tu manos, sabes a lo que me refiero...si quieres abandonarlo, seguir con ahora estas un vampiro pura sangre, o simplemente ir a buscarlo y aceptar que aunque seas una de nosotros no lo has dejado de amar...-

-dije odiarlo por lo que paso de que me convirtió en uno vampiro...pero solo me puse a pensar en mi y no en lo que zero esta pensando de salvarnos a nosotros...-dije llorando

-ahora entiendes que es lo que zero quiso hacer...lo unico que quieria hacer era salvarles a ambos...-dijo Yue

-tienes razón tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora...-dije

-hay algo que tienes que saber...zero de igual manera ya es un sangre pura...-dijo kaname me quede sorprendida

-si el ya lo es, después de haberte convertido a ti, el tomo la sangre de la persona que lo creo, así fue que el quedo como uno de nosostros...-

-el dijo odiarlos, pero en realidad lo hizo por mi...-dije

-efectivamente, ahora tienes que ir a buscarlo antes de que algo pase-dijo Yue...

-claro ire a recuparlo...-ellos solo me apoyaron me dieron la ubicación de donde estaba, mientras me encamine a buscarlo, sabia que aunque sea un vampiro completo no me importa ya que de todos modos yo tengo amigos que son Kaname, Yue, Aidou y los demas de la clase nocturna, pero ahora solo pensaba en recuperar a Zero y luego vengarme de Yuuki y acabar con esto ya que intento matarme a mi y a mi hijo...

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció, espero les halla encantado ya que espero sus mensajes, de ustedes con mucho gusto, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima noches

**Capitulo8°._ "Recuperándote...problemas en la Asociación" **


End file.
